Blazblue the blue warrior from the stars
by Artzilla406
Summary: the blazeblue world has lots of timelines each ending up with the black beast unleashed out to the world, but when zack enters this complete new timeline, he and the autoboots will mix things up, look out world, lewamus prime is coming to the blazblue world! multiple crossovers with transformers movie and some other versions
1. Chapter 1

Zack is relazxing in the plumber base as shadow bunny is sleeping on his belly. 

zack:(sigh) peace and quiet.

Shadow bunny: and so warm~.

Zack then his phone make a digital noise, he look at it and he got a text messages from max.

Zack: come on shadow, it's time to go to work.

Shadow bunny: what is it this time?

Zack: we got trouble.

Shadow bunny: what mind of trouble?

Zack: some corruptron and his minions are opening a portal and an army is coming.

Shadow bunny: I see, I know you'll destroy them all the same.

Zack: yeah and I know you'll gonna slice them in dices.

Shadow bunny: yeah, there just paper to me, (climes up to his arm) shall we go zacky?

Zack: hell yeah, any new chapter of any manga.

Shadow bunny: edens zero.

Zack: awesome(he flew off)

As he flew to the location and landed the near town to see a portal open of the corruption and his army minions that are 40 of them coming.

Zack: alright, Time to roll out!

Shadow bunny: right behind you zacky!

Corruption: (spotted zack) target acquired, destroy zackery orion!

Zack: I don't think so! (slap his ultramatrix)

Blue flash he became positive Diamondhead

P. Diamondhead: **POSITIVE DIAMONDHEAD!**

He turn his right arm into a sword then charge slicing each of the robots, shadow bunny poof in her human form zig zag bounce slicing each robots now at each 10 and 20 down then they kick the computron.

P. Diamondhead: call off your army computron and stand down!

Corruption: denied, we will take this lance and-

Got kicked by shadow bunny

Shadow bunny: and you shut up

P. Diamondhead: we better close this portal since he controlling

She nodded as he clap to become positive clockwork.

P clockwork:** POZITIVE CLOCKVERK!**

He shoot beam try to rewind but notice the corruption start overloading try to resist but not.

P. Clockwork: (cover shadow bunny) Incoming!

Then a bright explosion, then soon died down to show the robots along the blue hero and shadow are gone.

**In a different world**

zack is now falling with shadow in his arms while cover her as he burstt of a blue and white comet like meteor while still unconscious then make a crashed to the ground, causes a bit of the impact make a shockwave and a little tiny sonic boom but everything is still alright and zack is still okay but unconscious.

**The next day **

Shadow: ugh, ow, (wakes up) huh?

Shadow start to get up.

Shadow: where are we?

She looked around to see a grassy field

Shadow bunny: Zack, Zacky, rootbeer !

Zack: mine !( wake up and look around ) what the hell ?

Shadow bunny: we're not in bellwood anymore .

Zack: yeah , what I'm sensijg even all arlund area is different such as magic , ability , demonic and familar energy and ...cybertronian.

Shadow bunny: cybertronians are here? How?

Zack: don't know and I'm curious or wonder if they know this place.

Shadow bunny: yeah.

?: whoa.

Zack and shadow bunny turn and see two girls, one is an average teenage girl with long red hair with pig tails with black ribbins holding them and has violet eyes, she wears a light pink shirt over a black top, a blue skirt, black leggings and shoes, with her is a shorter girl who has long silver hair with the same hairstyle as the red head, but has two balls that has the male symbol on the left side and a female symbol on the right side and deep blue eyes, she wears a black dress that has white frills most of the time and what seemed to be like a functional keyhole on her collar, where her magical key is meant to be inserted in, black leggings, and boots that have a purple hearts on them.

Zack's thought: a demon/human hybrid and a succubus?

?: are you okay?

Zack: I'm alright and who are you two?

?: my name is Naruse mio, and this is Maria Naurse.

Maria: hello there.

Zack: I'm zackery masayoshi orion, but I prefer zack or z and this bunny is shadow.

Shadow bunny: hello.

Maria: a talking bunny? Huh.

Mio: wait you said your name is zack right?

He nodded.

Mio: someone asked for someone named zack, she said she know you and the other girls as well knows you.

Zack: i see.

Mio: we'll take you to her.

Zack: okay and do you girls know any cybertronian.

Maria: yes, we see a lot of them in town.

Zack: yeah but why senses not some but not a few?

Maria: well, come with us and you'll find your answers.

Zack nodded and started to follow the two girls.

**Timeskip**

As they enter a hidden house and look around.

Zack: so this must be the place huh?

Shadow bunny: it's nice.

Mio: yeah, it is a nice house

Zack: wait a minute, that scent, i know that-

?: hello there zackery.

zack turn around and see a tall, curvaceous scientist with glasses and long bushy auburn hair. She has a gold ring on her left middle finger, and black nails. She wears a pair of hoop earrings, a sleeveless, blue and red short dress with opaque black tights, black arm sleeves, and blue and red heel boots. He spotted an R and R red logo.

Zack: a red ribbon?! You got to be kidding me, another android from gero?! (In his fighting stance)

?: relax Zackery, i'm not really the enemy, i'm 21.

Zack: I see, so your like cell no, your more then that, you have his D.N.A, your human's , frieza's and Buu's.

21: correct, and There someone who waiting to see you and you know them as well, oh girls ! Zackery is here!

Zack: huh?

?: Zackery-kun.

Zack: oh crap.

Shadow bunny:(growl) her again!?

Walking to Zack is medaka who is also holding her fan up on her face.

Zack: m-meda-chan ?!

Medaka: well you have been one mess after another Zackery-kun

Zack: what you doing here?

Medaka: (close her fan) not important right now, you have more of us to deal with first.

Zack: more of us?

?: zacky! Your okay!

Zack: that voice...

Running to him is a teen with short pink hair with pink eyes, wearing a white button shirt and a brown skirt.

Zack: what the?! Gah! Sakura!?

Sakura: zacky! I miss you so much.

Zack:( chuckle) so do i, i see your still the water girl i know huh?

She nodded happily.

Zack senses 9 familiar energy.

Zack: wait, now there 9 here and I know 5 and 3...oh nuts.

?: ZACKRY ORION!

Zack: HOLY TROUBLE FUCK!

Walking is a really angry Alexis

Zack: (chuckle nervously) h-hey alexis, l-long time n-no see huh?

Alexis: you have 5 seconds to explain yourself, right now. (cross her arms)

Zack: (start to sweat and gulp) look i know is what it seem but corruption making a massage invasion and i have to stop it, I didn't expect ending up here by crashing, honest.

Alexis: (pinch his cheek) that doesn't help my heart attack.

Zack: i didn't do it on purpose, and how you got ended up here?

Alexis: not important, and I'm not the only one here

Zack: yeah i can senses too.

Alexis: okay, because they wanted to see you.

Zack: hu huh.

?: finally your here!

Zack walk up and turn to see five girls running up to him, they all look the same, such as dark blue eyes, an average height, a well-endowed figure and large breasts.

The first girl with very short hair that has a single long strand on the right side. She has white-pink hair color, ranging from oyster pink to light pink shade in, and oyster white to light pink shade. Her notable accessory is a single earring.

The second is an emotionless looking girl, with medium-length brownish-red hair with strands of hair hanging over the right side of her face (ranging from light pink to antique pink shade, and pearl pink to beige brown shade. Her notable accessory is a set of wireless headphones that have a triangle-shaped logo on the ear cups (Audio-Technica).

The third is cute and cold-looking girl with waist-length or hip-length straight hair with square bangs hanging over her eyebrows. She has reddish-pink hair, ranging from light pink to telemagentaand antique pink to red-violet. Her notable accessories are twin butterfly-shaped ribbons on both sides of her head.

The 4th girl has a short, straight hair that stops just around her neck. She is portrayed to have light orange hair colour . Her notable accessory is a bunny ear-shaped ribbon, which can change forms depending on her emotions.

And last, a serious looking girl with medium-length hair and an expressive ahoge. She has reddish-orange hair color, ranging from deep orange to orient red. Her notable accessories are a pair of star-shaped hairpins.

Zack: say what!? Ichika! Miku! Nino! Yotsuba! Itsuki!

Ichika: hi zacky!

Yotuba: zacky-poo!

Miku: hi prime.

Nino: hey big blue.

Itsuki: hi zack.

Zack: what you five doing here?!

Yotuba: well we are so bored when you left.

Zack: and somehow got here too

Then swift in flying hugging zack mid air.

Zack: starfire? (surprise) you too?

Hugging zack is a teen girl with long red hair down to her waist, small eyebrows and green eyes, she wears a violet top, skirt and leg boots, she has silver neck corn collar and gauntlets with gems on the neck and gauntlets.

Starfire: oh friend zack, it is the amazing to see you.

Zack: uh huh.

?: and don't forget about your princess.

Zack: Bowsette?!

he turn to see a women with long tight up hair but has two white horns intruding out of her head with blue eyes, has spike bangs on her wrists and neck, she wears a black dress peach-style but has black leggings, a green spiked koopa shell on her back and an orange spiked tail.

Zack: how you doing princess?

Bowsette: what? can't your princess come to see her prince?

Zack: I don't mind and your idiot brother bowser doing?

Bowsette: oh he's continuing his hair brain plans to capture peach, one time he even try a forced marriage.

Zack: and i bet mario stop it, did he get a chance to married peach instead?

Bowsette: nope.

Zack: bummer.

Bowsette: (smirk seductive) you know I should have a wedding of you my prince~.

Zack: I don't know.

Bowsette: i know you love oreo so a nice oreo cupcakes with it~.

Zack: ooooooh. (Drool a bit)

Shadow bunny: HEY! STOP BRIBING MY HUGGY!

Bowsette: hey look girls is the greedy rip off bugs bunny, (snatch zack and hug him) no need to be in with my adorable Prince.

Shadow bunny: MY ZACKY!

Zack: that all of them?

21: the other girl are out but i texted them.

Zack: okay answer all my questions. (got out of the hug) 1. We're the hell shadow and I'm at? 2. How you all get here and 3. Why i detected cybertornian 's signature and somehow a strange happening to them.

21: your in Hierarchical city, my dimensional warp ship and this world is inhabited by humans, beastmen and cybertronions by coexisting together.

Bowsette: what happen as you know optimus as this dimesion that where the autboots and decpeticon crashed landed here, you remember your time at cybertron?

Zack: in many mutilverse of it, in this one I remember the last time , I was helping optimus and they other autoboots ever since megatron started the war with dark energon that he poison cybertron's core and located a new planet.

Bowsette: well in this world they crashed landed perhaps it somehow warp here, they was fighting of the all spark in possession.

Starifre: the decpeticon leader megatron died while ago thanks to the autobot and human ally, no one heard of where's starscream and some remaining cons.

Zack: well that good where I can find optimus.

Alexis: wont be easy cuz there some bad news ever since passed 3 month ago.

Zack: why? What happen?

Alexis: I hate to tell you this but, (sigh and give a sad look) Ever since the war is over some of the human and orginzation is tired of them and see as a menace ,begin to hunting down each autoboots and some decepticons. They have trouble with combiners, even taking dead decepticon with it.

Zack dead silent and shock and worried.

Zack: w-who's hunting them down? who's in charge of doing this?

21: R.E.C, the Rebuild Evolution Company, the one who's in charge is Sebastian devilo.

Sakura: The Vulture Assaulters are the one hunting them down and picking them up the dead cons or bots.

Zack: how many...

21: hmmm?

Zack: (eyes shadow) how many autoboots and which one they killed?

21 sadly sigh showing the picture on the table.

21: leadfoot, sideswipe, Silverbolt, Warpath, Evac, Prowl, wheeljack, longarm, breakaway, brawn, clifjumper and Elita 1.

Zack look at them down of his friend he cared, he give them a saluted.

Zack: (single tear) _rest in the well of the all spark, my friends._

21: I will not suggest revenge, it will never bring anyone back, (clean her glasses) but-

zack: i know 21, i'm not doing that, it aint the first time i lost someone, two of the most important person as...i know they still here and the autoboots, i was a fan and then, they taught me as i see them as my family.

The girls felt sad as they know what zack mean of his father and sister he wish so munch to protected and so munch, 21 give zack a hugged.

21: you can still be a fan of them, but we can do something no one would think of, we can take the heads and recreate them, I know you help other multiverse of autoboots and maximals and you can still go.

zack: thanks, but how did they do it? how they hunt them down that easily?

Itsuki: it was lockdown.

Zack: lockdown?! you mean that pyscho cybertronian bounty hunter that ratchet and acre have history with?

Alexis: yep that's him.

Zack: what he doing here helping the R. E. C?

21: he was hired by the same man who is in charge.

Zack: what kind of deal these two want in return?

21: lockdown hunts and kills, sedation gets the body to refine and rebuild there own transformers.

zack: and what do he give to lockdown after the bounty hunter get the job done?

21: your not going to like it, he want optimus and maybe you.

Zack: i see, anything else?

Starfire: well, the one called Sebastian wanted more of this metal so Sebastian wanted this seed.

zack: the seed?! That idiot!

21: it's a surprise that most humans in any universe are stupid enough to have something like that.

zack: he should know that is a bomb that contains elemental Transformium that is the primal material of Transformers. It functions by being primed, then detonating, turning all organic matter around it into molten metal, if that dick get his hand on it , it'll be a tactical nuke of entire metal , if a genius know how to redo or make it, when i get that seed i'll toss it far to the sun.

alexis: great idea.

zack: also may i ask does anyone know where optimus is? best the chance he must be hiding somewhere from the enemies.

Mio: i do.

Zack: what happen to him? Is he still alive? 

Mio: yes thanks to maria and i, he was ambush so in cover he safely drove somewhere and we planted a tracking device on him.

Maria: I think he'll blend in in another vehicle form.

Zack: okay first(he touch the floor the waves the entire area) alright i got enough info of this world (tap his head) i sent a telepathic messages to any surviving autoboots.

21: and watch out of another threat, who is...who is like-

Zack: you?

21: you know?

Zack: you got buu's D.N.A you share so it make sense that you have an evil double who got out.

21: yes and she is the worst she doing right now, she's turning people into candy and eating them.

bowsette: she even building clones of goku and some familiar faces you know for enough of her hunger to power up and use the dragonball to revive the enemies to make them to her sweets too, using her tech of the wavelength to keep it occupied and have no idea where she is.

zack: i see, 21 i promise you we'll stop her.

21:(smile) thank you Zackery.

Zack: okay here's the plan, mio, maria and starfire i want you three to locate wherever optimus is hiding.

Mio: you got it.

Zack: alexis, medaka-san and bowsette your coming me scout ahead and walk, if we get lucky to run or encounter any autoboots or clones to take down.

shadow bunny: I'm coming with!

Zack: okay, 21 do you have contact to any other allies?

21: why yes i do, there are people who will be entrusted

Zack: good and who are the other girls?

21: is a surprise, I'll messages 7 of them to let you know your plan amd arrival.

Zack: alright.

Medaka: I'm coming too.

Zack: okay, time to roll out! 

Zack, shadow, medaka, alexis and bowsette went out of the hide out.

**Meanwhile**

walking around is a woman with long white hair, has one red eye and a green eye, she wears a red jacket which revealing a black shirt and a little of her cleavage, she has black boots and two belts on her wastes, on her back is a large sword. She has saw something glowing bright blue fall from the sky and crashed landed 30 minutes ago, she senses, so she try to find who or what it is but see where it crashed is gone.

?: so where is it? He said this blue warrior person fall from the sky, and the answer of my problem

Then she felt it, is closer then she turn to see zack with medaka, shadow, bowsette, and alexis walking by.

?: whos that guy? And why is energy felt familiar?

Then she begin thinking that must be the guy, meaning he's the one.

?: hey! You! (run up to him)

Zack: (stop and turn at her) yeah? 

?: were you the blue comet yesterday?

Zack: oh uh, i guess you saw me land here huh?

?: not exactly, someone told me about some blue comet coming down from the sky or something.

Zack: yep that blue comet is me.

?: i see.

Zack: and you are?

?: names Rayoko the bloodedge.

Zack: I'm Zack orion, these girl with me is bowsette, medaka, alexis and this bunny here is shadow, so how can i help you?

Rayoko: well you see here, this guy also told me they'll be a person who gonna help my problem and the solution of trouble and munch more and i'm dealing with Nol there an-

zack: i know, i already scan this world, and what i'm doing is searching for any cybertronian friends of mine.

Rayoko: cybertronions?

zack: yeah you know them right ?

rayoko: big robot called transformers who turn to vechle, heavy weapons and not to mention they use to have that damn ,war and now being hunted down by R. E. C.

zack: which is soon i'm gonna tear it apart and saving my friends.

rayoko: i see

he looked at her right arm he senses.

zack: _that right arm is an Azure Grimoire, she must of lost her original arm._

She look to his eyes and felt something huge so munch of manifestation and felt he a match to her. 

rayoko's thought: _i can senses his pain, he have so munch anger and hatred but in control of his positive and negative energy,he's not human but seem...a mutant or something stronger then that. There no doubt he seem like he lost someone so close very munch, this guy...who the hell did this to him ?_

shadow bunny: so where are you off too?

rayoko: tearing down NOL and stay out of trouble.

zack: let me guess, they put a wanted poster on you as a criminal?

Rayoko: yeah, but I haven't got caught yet.

Shadow bunny: (spotted the wanted poster) pff, no kidding, that's a terrible wanted poster.

zack: whoever drew your face must got their eyes in a retarded way, should go back to art class.( that make rayoko laugh)

Medaka: (cover her face with her fan) oh? Weren't you also one who draw that crud picture of optimus prime when you were just 13?

Zack: oh yeah? Why give your first kiss to a swimmer and not me?

Medaka blush looking away.

Zack: so anyway rayoko, we have some more pain the ass enemies to take down, how about you tag with us and help out took down both selfish righteous organization bastards?

Rayoko: sure.

Zack: awesome, now let's go! but first(he duplicate himself)

Rayoko: woah! You can do that?!

Zack: there a lot more i can do, you go and find any autoboots need to be saves.

Zack 2: right (run off)

**Meanwhile**

a green ambulance starts driving fast, then transformed into a robot mode begin hiding inside the boat , during 11 hour. at the dock near factory coming out the water is a cybertronian with green eyes and have visor spying on the autobot hiding, then coming are troops of human in vehicle and military weapons and the car have symbol of Vultures.

Guy: release the mini drones.

The humans start to release some mini drones flying around the ships, as many cars and helicopter surrounding.

Guy 21: (in speaker) viper the vulture in clear high.

They the back of the car open trunk of the ccamera showing the heat signature of the autoboot.

Guy: got a heat state, second stack to the left.

Guy 3: (at the helicopter) capture target area.

The troops is moving inside the boat looking around while the mino drones finding the autoboot, as the heat signature finding and begin planting the bombs.

Guy: target steel!

As the boat exploded make the autoboot in injured and being shooted by the helicopter's missile, exploded he transformed in his ambulance mode.

Guy: he's running! Move!

Guy 32: he's on the run! On the run.

The vulture assaulter's team moving using machine gun at the autoboot who turn to robot mode then he scream in pain as his right leg got shot off.

?: ugh! No, please, hold your fire! (try to jump away but fell) oh, hold fire! You not see that I'm injured. Medical officer Ratchet, I-i'm a friend! I'm an autobot!

Guy: and why your running?

Ratchet: optimus sends this distress message.

Optimus prime's voice: calling all autobots; we are under targeted attack! Cease all contact with the humans!

Ratchet: we are all hiding, all autobots are being hunted down, we're all in danger!

Guy: I had lost a sister in another city a long time ago, you have no sympathy for me

the hidden cybertronian turn his head a sniper rifle to aim at ratchet ,injured the poor bot as he try to fight back but the vulture assaulter shooting ,as ratchet goran in pain.

Rachet: no! Please!

Guy 52: take fire! Take fire.

Coming is the cybertroinan who turn his right arm a bladed spike weapon and crack his neck

?: he's mine now.

Ratchet: lockdown.

lockdown: autoboot, decpeticon...like little children,(click his weapon gun blade) always fighting, making mess out of the universe. Then I have to clean it up! There is only one way you survive...tell me where he hiding, where is optimus prime?

ratchet: never...

Before Lockdown can finish him off, suddenly make everyone and the bounty hunter float up and push away , as came in is P. Gravattack as a blue flash he back as his armor lewamus prime, he turn and rush to the heavy injured medical autobot.

Lewamus prime: Ratchet! It's alright i'm here!

Ratchet: Zack? (chuckles a little) it's so good to see you again old friend.

Lewamus prime: let get you out of here doc bot.

He then grew larger and grab his shoulder. Lockdown looked and shock even glared at Lewamus prime is here.

Lockdown: Lewamus prime!

Lewamus prime: well see another time lockdown! (teleported away with ratchet)

Lockdown: (got up) this will be an interest hunt(transformed into his vechile car mode and drove off)

**Meanwhile**

Mio and maria is walking and using the device to find where the tracking device take optimus's hideout, they see an abandoned movie theater.

Maria: this must be it.

Mio nodded as they head inside and look around then they walk behind the broken wall and sheets, they see a dusty dilapidated cab-over truck, meaning they found him but not awake.

Maria: there he is, quick, lets get him out of here before we are spotted.

Mio: zack should come.

Then they recessive a telepathic message and lewamus primes's voice in their head.

Lewamus prime's voice: girls, have you found optimus?

Mio: yes, and we need your help.

Lewamus prime teleport in and use his telekinesis to make the sleepy autoboot leader float, he snap his finger as the portal.

Mio: let's go.

As they went inside and place it down as 21 and the other came in.

21: ratchet is having a rest while getting repair, I see you found optimus

Lewamus prime: (scan optimus with his hand) oh my gosh he took a really heavy injury to escape, there's some missile inside his engine and his entire body breaking of his system.

21: well, he is your leader, you'll have the opportunity to fix him.

lewamus prime: I know but I want you girls to help me, it show ounce again not all human are bad.

21: you have a gold heart Zackery, I did find 4 piece of all spark fragment , the only remain of 3 got Took by the enemies as they hid it.

lewamus prime: well we got enough and soon find them ,let go fix prime up together

21 attach the wires and to recharge him while sakura, starfire nanoko quintuplet sisters help out cleaning optimus u , 21 put on the wire cord to juice of electric, then lewamus prime open the engine seem some cackling and some hole a bit on the engine and pull out the missile.

21: he's in stastic lock and begin waking up.

Lewamus prime and the girl backing away as optimus transformed into his robot mode but very damage while loosing his balance.

Optimus prime: i'll kill you!

Pull out his gun blaster from his back and some electric spark and green liquid leaking out of his him

Optimus prime:(groan in pain) I'll kill you! (groan in pain) stay back! (point his gun at them)

Lewamus prime:(raised his hands in defense) optimus! Wait! Is me zack! Lewamus prime!

Optimus prime: (cough) lewamus? Is it you?

Lewamus prime: yes! Yes! it's me

21: is okay mr. Optimus , your in a safe place.

Mio: we found you and your friend ratchet is okay as well.

Optimus: hes here too? (cough more)

Lewamus prime: yes I save Ratchet , he's being fixed and resting now, he'll be back to his feet in no time, these girls here are, Android 21, starfire ,Sakura, Ichika , Miku,Nino,Yotsuba and Itsuki. They explain the whole situation of what' been happening and very munch so I attend to find you and the autoboots.

Optimus prime: (start to fell to his knee) once again, (cough) I am in your dept my old friend.

Lewamus prime: sit down Optimus, i'm a duplicate as the real me met Rayoko the bloodedge

Optimus prime: I heard rumor her, but in your eyes,(cough) she'll be a good friend.

Lewamus prime: 21 found an all spark fragment all 4 of them ,she gonnna use it while i'm gonna upgrade you, and i'm sorry prime that your being hunted down ...I wish I landed this world so sooner to help you guys.

Optimus prime: it's not your fault young prime, you wasn't aware when you suddenly arrive to this world.

lewamus prime turn back to zack, the girls begin repairing him while zack pull out a galvnic mechamorph inside of prime's chest and begin refixing his damage as well, 21 put the wire back on him.

zack: 21 told me everything you and megatorn ,even he died and along the combiner around and have you seen starscream

optimus prime: No, but I heard he becoming leader of the decetiptcon and try to find the enigma of combination.

starfire: what is the edimga of combination ?

zack: Created eons ago by Solus Prime and The Enigma of Combination is one of the artifacts of the Thirteen. Possessed by Nexus Prime, it is not only capable of fostering unity and cooperation of the minds of sentient creatures in its proximity, but also of bestowing one of the greatest abilities known to Cybertronians—that of combination. This ancient tool can instantaneously merge any Cybertronians together into a combiner, enhance the power and mental stability of pre-existing combiners, or integrate new components into pre-existing combiner teams.

Optimus prime: computron, menasor, devastator, predaking , combaticon and Victorion as this a combiner wars.

zack: I see, 21 is there any autoboot detected singautre?

21: let see(check the computer) only there bulkhead, smokescreen, roadbuster, Topspin, crosshair, hound, drift, hot rod, acree, bumblebee, blurr, red alert, ironhide, jetfire , preceptor, and windblade.

Zack: thank goodness, don't worry, I'll fix you right up.

Optimus: thank you.

**Meanwhile with the real zack**

Zacks group is walking down the allyway.

Zack: (stomach growl) feel kinda hungry.

Alexis: yeah me too.

Then they spotted a person just lying on the ground. They see a catgirl archetype with brown skin and long blond hair tied up into two braids and a black cat tail with a faded white tip. She seems to spend her entire time wearing a beige-colored hoodie with a cat hood and long cat-themed sleeves that cover her arms. She wears a pair of unusually-designed high-heel boots with the same cat theme but appear to be more fit for a creature with high ankles. her actual face been cover by the hoodie showing a all shadow, All that can be seen are a pair of red beady eyes and an ever constant toothy grin.

Zack: what the?

Alexis: _that catgirl seem from the kaka clan._

Zack: she almost look like wild cat.

Shadow bunny: she's faking her sleeping.

Zack: i know.

Rayoko shrugged as they about to go passed her, but the cat girl grab zack's leg.

Zack: hmm?

?: num nums, (jump up) TAO NEEDS UM NUMS! TAO-AKA PUNCH!

Zack easily caught her paw sleeves and throw her to the wall.

Zack: i see, kaka clan.

Then everyone heard her belly growling.

?: (make an X eye and frowns) meow, you don't have to beat up tao mister, just let her waste away to nothing.

Zack: like hell I am!

Then pick her up and dusted her off.

Zack: (smile) If your hungry all you have to do is ask for it, I'm zack orion, what's your name?

?: taos name is taokaka! Nice to meet you mr onion!

Zack: call me zack, (petted her head) now let go get something to eat, I'm hungry as well.

Taokaka: YAY! (hugs him) I like blue guy now!

Shadow bunny: HANDS OFF CAT!

Rayoko felt annoyed somehow and wonder why she feeling jealous.

Then they went to a restaurant, Taoaka and zack have many bowls but zack have a tower of bowl and kept eating dessert and nice meal along with pastas and udon.

Taokaka: (devouered her food and turn to zack) your a nice guy treating tao to all of these tasty food blue guy!

Rayoko: we totally got hostle, did we?

Zack: (swallowed his pasta) it was nothing Tao, a cute kitty like you need a lot of good food. (he lift 20 plates of food to go down his mouth open wider to show so munch shark shark teeth, then he chomp it all down and swallowed)

Taokaka: oh wow! You eat way better then tao! Tao now like you more! (continues eating)

Zack: cuz i like food and most of all root beer! With sweet! Even oreos! Here try it!

He then shove a root beer cookie and oreo churros at her mouth and she taste it, she then gobble it all up.

Taokaka: THAT WAS SO TASTY! lets order more food!

Zack: we will.

Taoaka: oh by the way have you guys see raylgo something something like to hang out? And where that blue meteor thingy crashed at?

Rayoko: if your looking for a blue comet, he's eating with you.

Taokaka: blue guy is comet?

Zack: Yes, i crashed landed here, I'm from another dimension.

Taokaka: oh wow! Oh Tao was tasked to find you by voice lady.

Zack: Wait ...Voice lady?

Taokaka: yeah, voice lady said to find you but I got hungry.

Rayoko: strange the same goes for me too.

Zack: huh? You as well? 

Rayoko: yeah, she kind of explained it and no idea.

Zack: i see and your looking for who again tao?

taokaka: If tao use her meows best on raglo and capture her, she'll get bunch of money! more then everyone ever!

Rayoko: _wait, she's a bounty hunter?_

Taokaka: (digs into her hoodie) they're even giving out posters of raglo look! (show the awffle wanted poster of Rayoko but ugly)

Rayoko's thought: that not what I look like!

Zack: hmmm.

Taokaka: if you find her just let tao know right away! your a good guy blue guy so tao will buy you with the reward money! Cross my heart!

Zack: _She doesn't know she eating with her at the table._

Then rayoko and tao notice of zack's ultramatrix.

Taokaka: whats that shiny thing blue guy?

Zack: is called the ultramatrix, I can turn into many aliens or creature ,even evolved them and more.

Rayoko: huh, kind of a like a drive or a grimoire or something?

Zack: yeah let me show you(he dial and press it)

Blue flash he became wildcat.

Wildcat: meet, wildcat!

Taokaka: oh wow! A cat person like tao!

Wildcat: is wildcat (tao hugging him as she purring) huh? Uh tao?

Taokaka: your warm blue guy!

rayoko curious as she tap the ultramatrix as a blue flash he's now P. Ghostfreak

P. Ghostfreak: and say hello to positive ghostfreak!

Rayoko: AH A GHOST!

Alexis: wait, are you? Afraid of ghost?

Rayoko: GET IT AWAY!

P. Ghostfreak slap his ultramatrix to turn back to zack

Zack: rayo chill, is just me, zack.

Rayoko: j-just please don't do that to me.

Zack: (petted her head as she blush) sorry about that and is alright rayoko, if you feel scared let me know.

Rayoko: (blushing)_ why is my face all red now!?_

Taokaka:(rub her belly) no more, tao surrender, now the belly is full (yawn and stretch) it's time for a cat nap for a while.

Rayoko: sleeping huh?

Taokaka: your meowsuly right good lady, tao gonna flap down and catch the sun and catch some Zs ! Meow!

Rayoko remember of her past of someone close as she grunt but her shoulder touch as zack here, make her felt calm.

Taokaka: hey what's the matter?

Zack: it's nothing.

Taokaka: huh? But there is still some food left in the bowl, tao call dibs!

Zack: okay, say tao what the voice lady said anything else?

Taokaka: she said to go and help you blue guy!

Zack: yeah I have a mission, helping the autobots and dealing with some enemies of mine, if you wanna join with me tao, sure I don't mind you'll come with us.

Taokaka: okay! But could you help me in return?

zack: what is it Tao?

Taokaka: help tao give money to taos clan! Oh and food, lots and lots of food!

zack: oh I got a lot of money and also this rayoko the bloodege your looking for, what if I told you she not evil nor bad as you think consider make everyone think she is the criminal, cuz I know who the real enemy behind this.

Taokaka: really? But she's the good lady!

Zack: yes but being set up by some bad guy.

Taokaka: meow okay so what your mission?

Zack: save autoboots and stop the R. E. C and Lockdown their bounty hunter.

Taokaka: oh tao saw one of those auto robots! There one who talk Jazzy like.

Medakak: jazz?

Taokaka: yep! He was super nice to help tao and then never saw him again, mean Bird team try to hurt him, he told tao to go and he'll be okay.

Zack:(flinch a little) I see...

Rayoko notice zack's left arm shaken a little of a small white and black mist but he squeeze his fist as crack his bone fingers but it went away, she even see his blue eyes almost turn red but back to normal.

Rayoko: _Woah, I just felt something like mien but is very different, was it his rage?_

Taokaka: tao hope to see jazzy guy again!

Zack: well jazz is a nice old friend, also my girl and I save two bots such as ratchet and optimus prime?

Rayoko: optimus? So he's alright?

Zack: uh huh, let keep it that way.

**Meanwhile**

walking out of a ship is a young girl with blonde hair, wearing a blue balmoral cap that is military bonnet hat. She green eyes. She wears a Control Organization blue cloak with hood, long black socks, and blue military boots.

?: so this is it, The 13th Hierarchical City of Kagutsuchi.

?: somebody looks ready to buy some sovenvors.

Walking out of the ship is a woman with short bright green hair with her eyes closing, she wears a simple black trench coat only button up her stomach showing with a white blouse button up underneath and have a black bow on it, short brown gloves, and brown steel-toed short heel boots. She dons a pair of black mini skirt held up by two brown belts, brown legging stocking. She completes the outfit with a black Wool With Bowknot Floppy Hats to close the shady visage.

?: Noel Vermilion wasn't it?

Noel: ah! Sorry Captain Hazui! Please forgive me!

Hazui: I suppose I could, if you stop calling me caption. (got close to her) I come from the integrates department after all, we're caudal.

Noel: yes ma'am! Uh I mean….

Hazui: just call me, Ms hazui.

she walk up and stop looking at the dock. 

Hazui: alright then let review the basic, this whole mess with major Kisaragi is being handled with the highest level of discretion of course. I mean if folks find out the hero of Ikaruga gone rogue the N.O. L gonna take one in the chin.

Noel nodded.

Hazui: so if you encounter the Major, bag her and bring her to headqauters with the minim with fuss.

Noel: right!

Hazui: most secratarys would give up their eyeteeth to beat up their boss.(Walk off)

Noel follow her as she continues to walk.

Hazui: do bare in mind, the level D alert is currently effect here the fare City of Kagutsuchi.

Noel: its because Rayoko the Bloodedge has been spotted here in town right Ma'am? he's been hitting N.O.L branches one by one.

Hazui: right, Has your superior told you anything about this Rayoko chap?

Noel: they say to obverse her only, and not make contact mam

Hazui: Rodger that lieutenant the R. E. C Their boss name Sebastian devilo, having another problem that not only optimus prime is still hiding but will been found by their bounty hunter friend. The Vulture assaulter almost capture an autoboot medical officer name Ratchet hiding at the near dock between the factory, being save by some new autoboot who seem a shapeshifter and human size go by the name Lewamus Prime.

Noel: lewamus prime?

Hazui: yes and have you notice a blue comet, report from yesterday it crashed down ,apperantly it's not here.

Noel: yes, reports say the crash sight was created by a strange energy fall from the sky at the near the City of Kagutsuchi.

Hazui: correct, and I believe that energy came from our blue friend,(then they're at the elevator as she press the button in order to open the door) why don't you check out the city since we got so far head the schedule, we'll meet the Kagutsuchi branch after on.

Noel: (Saluted) ma'am! I'll get on to that right away!

Hazui went on the elevator and went up, noel sigh then look round and begin walk off, as she remember lately the strong female voice in her head told her something very important, meaning that blue comet perhaps the one.

Noel: this blue comet is my true path? I wonder who it might be?

As she didn't know hazui watching her while going up by the elevator, she open her left eye.

Hazui: You disobident little maze. _why this strange voice of a woman telling me this ? is this blue comet meant something to me?_

then she felt a very familiar energy, she turn her head to see is non other then, dung wearing a coat dark brown, a black suit and a hat.

Hazui:(shocked) f-father?

Dung: (Smirk) It's been a while You two, my grown up well into a beautiful and deadly lady.

Hazui: i-i thought you…

dung: dead? hehehe, let say I have other friends from other world, and that was a duplicate, I was really killed by a brat and his brother, but now i'm back and I see you and some of your allies doing good, pulling the strings on the humans.

Hazui: (chuckles) they are so easy to minipulate.

Dung: and I see and heard your victim the bloodege, excellent work, I did something the same.

Hazui: who?

Dung: the brat who killed me, let say way back I make it beyond worst and beyond despair to him, turn him into a monster and a weapon tormented him infinite in the realm H that was so many years in there but the outside it was a month. He's around, and soon i'll have him dead but I like you to do it

Hazui: I see and his name?

Dung: Zackery masayoshi orion, the son of Andrew and akarui.

Hazui: _hmm, when I meat him, I think I'll play with him, then kill him._ (made a pervy smile)

Dung: and be warn.

Hazui: why?

Dung: he is a bit little bent, also an agent of life and death, (shocked her) it depends you'll deal with the job, you and your partner, cuz I hope you got stronger or do you remember our punishment?

Hazui: n-no father we never forget.

Dung: good, now i'll go meet 21 and lockdown and his client.

**meanwhile with zack**

taokaka is following the group acting freely.

rayoko: remind me zack why she has to join us?

Zack: well she has a task of helping me so she joined up with me and I made her a promise.

Rayoko: yeah ,yeah so what your world like?

Zack: well is earth almost similar to this, I mean was normal till supenrtural and stuff even alien co-exist, I became hero cuz I owe my debt to one guy who help and offer me to become a family, he taught me the way and a hero that save so many people, universe and galaxy, ben tennyason ….he became a hero like when he was 10.

Rayoko: your kidding me?!

Zack: no I'm dead serious, he have the same watch like me but except color green and name omnitrix.

Rayoko: man and something about you seem very, different.

Zack: what you talking about?

Rayoko: I mean, your almost like but no human would ever survive munch, I doubt something that your watch wasnt there before you got it.

Zack: well we'll talk about it later

Rayoko nodded but annoyed of tao a bit too close of following zack even medaka, bowsette, alexis and shadow annoyed too with jealousy but sigh in relief of rayoko not know yet of zack's deeper secret.

Rayoko: hey! Why the hell your close to him?!

Bowsette: and why the hell are you asking bitch!?

Medaka: why you ask such a question?

Taokaka: blue guy did make promise so he'll help where tao need to go, ohh your playing keep away from tao huh? What do you and blue guy got good lady? Is it something tasty food?

She ten hugs zack happily making shadow bunny angry and extremely jealous.

Shadow bunny's thought: MUST DESTROY!

Bowsette's thought: why that little fleebag!

Medaka's thought: (make a tick) keep calm medaka.

Alexis' thought: grr.

Rayoko's thought: why am I so angry with her!?

Zack almost trip of taokaka hugged then she accidentally grab rayoko's right arm as her arm glowing purple and dark but it clash a bit of zack's blue, black and white aura around his arm.

Taokaka: meow!

Rayoko: damn it! Let go of my arm already!

Taokaka: meow, tao feel kinda mewzy.

Rayoko:_ I felt that again from the restaurant, his arm, what is he? _Your getting on my nerve you damn-

zack: rayoko, calm down.

Rayoko: she-

Zack:(narrow his eyes a little) I said, calm. down. now.

Rayoko felt calm but felt deep close of his eyes make her stop, he then pick taokaka up and put her on his back.

Zack: I would suggest we must take a bit nap , (turn at alexis) alexis I want you, bowsette,medaka and shadow bunny to scout around the area of any enemies.

Alexis: you got it, (pick up shadow bunny) come on.

Shadow bunny: noooooooo~~~~~!

Zack: if you be good shadow I'll feed you your carrot mixed soup ramen.

Shadow bunny: okay!

Zack nodded look at rayoko.

Zack: let's go bloodege.

She nodded as then they walk and taokaka is asleep went to some dock.

Zack: it was unesscary to go far on tao.

Rayoko: it's because-

Zack: cuz of your right arm, I know what it is and judging from you I see you survive of someone close to you, two and one who responsible of your lost arm and seem you lost the second taken away unknown.

She nodded.

zack: And what the NOL did to you?

Rayoko: well, it was someone who I thought, But I saw someone who cut it off but wasn't sure if it was her or some thing, they Keep balance in the world by safeguarding and regulating sources of dangerous power. Their alliance with the R. E. C as they work together, there is also a crazy woman who beaten my ass telling me of the goal and her odd army she had and munch more.

Zack: I see,(spotted a place to sleep) well this should be a good spot to sleep at.

Taokaka: Mmm, tao want to slee with blue guy, zzzzzzzz.

As zack lay tao down next to him on the left and rayoko lay down as zack and taokaka begin sleeping , rayoko look at zack, she slowly touches his hair and petted.

Rayoko: so soft and warmth. (begin falling asleep)

Noel coming up stairs and spotted zack, rayoko and taokaka asleep, she then walk to them. She then looked at the sleepy zack.

Noel: (smile) so cute.

Then she see him grutning and squeezing his eyes , he was having a nightmare.

Zack: (mutter in his sleep) Dad...yuna...little sis please, don't die...(slowly tearing)

noel soften her smile then walk up and climb on so she can place zacks head to her lap.

Rayoko having a nightmare as Noel petted her head.

Zack breathing as noel notice he turn to his ghost form and back to normal, this shock her very much.

Zack's voice: don't leave please ... Dung, you will...pay for this (mutter more to his sleep and turn his head left and right as more tears)

noel start petting his head.

Zack see in his dream of his mother walking away, he try to reach but see chain up as he grunt and cough blood screaming in pain, to see the entire people of angry mob , alexis and shadow who seem as white outfit and their eyes are pale lifeless betraying him , dung and alexis begin the infitie tormented , he see his father and his little sister death as he scream to see his friends too, then he see begging dying slowly of this so munch and along see his family destroyed and he scream while crying.

Rayoko wake up scream and Zack roar as they open their eyes and got up.

Zack's eyes are black and green pupils as he panting and sweating a bit.

Zack: (breathing hard) what the? (rub his head through his hair) another fucking nightmare.

Taokaka who still sleeping manage to have an iron grip on zacks arm.

Zack: hmm? Tao wakd up.

Taokaka begin waking then notice his eyes color change and tear stain and he was a little sweating meaning a nightmare he had.

Taokaka: is blue guy okay?

Zack: fine , just a nightmare

Rayoko look at neol as if soemone she know

Rayoko: saya...

Noel: huh ?

Zack: what going on?

Noel and rayoko turn at zack but know his black eyes and green glowing pupil meaning he had a nightmare as well.

Rayoko: your eyes…

Zack: huh?

Rayoko: there like mine.

Zack: oh hold on( he change his eyes back to normal) they're better ( turn noel) who are you ?( While rub his tears off)

Noel: oh, um, it's Noel Vermilion.

Zack: I'm zack, zack Orion.

Noel: can i ask you a question? (he nodded) have you seen that blue comet fall out yesterday ?

Zack: yes, that blue comet it's me.

Noel: huh, there some voices in my head a few days ago told me about a blue warrior as you is my true path.

Zack: i see, the same goes with my friends here (point at rayoko and taokaka)

Noel: really?

He has senses something as he narrow his eyes.

Zack: yes, tao.

Taokaka: meow?

Zack: you go stay with noel, while we head out of the NOL of dealing someone and i have my enemies coming here, who i thought was dead...a long time ago.

Taokaka: okay! You alright blue guy? You seem spook having a nightmare.

Zack: I'm fine, (turn at rayoko) let's go.

Rayoko: alright.

They jump away leaving noel and taokaka.

Noel: _his eyes fill of pain, what happen to him?_

As then alexis and her group come from patrol see them.

Alexis: we better tell them cuz the Vulture assaulter almost searching for optimus.

Bowsette: right.

**With zack and rayoko**

Zack and rayoko walking inside a white room.

Rayoko: i got a question for you.

Zack: yeah?

Rayoko: your eyes change and there like if mine and you didnt react to my right arm whenever someone touch it, they get drained, and your okay...what are you.

Zack stop as he sigh and look at her.

Zack: I use to be full human, but now I'm half human...I'm Artificial Mutant Ghost.

Rayoko: y-your an artificial g-ghost?

Zack: yes , a mutant but still half human, depending you hate ghost, you also hated me?

Rayoko: w-well, (blush red) i-i'm scared of ghosts.

Zack: so your scared of me?

Rayoko: (blushes more) w-well true y-your a ghost but, b-but your different.

Zack: (smile ajd petted her hair) i know.I'm a ghost but I'm not like other even I maybe scary but I'm still me and beside, I cant let a person like you alone, I promise to heal your pain and stop this corruption, by the way your cute when you blush.

She nods at him as she blushes.

Rayoko: w-who did this to?

Zack: dung.

Rayoko: dung?! You know him?!

Zack: yes, he ruin me. Sent alice who i thought a friend first as more few more days as my girlfriend. Break my heart with another guy and everyone from my school and class who treat me as a nobody know and laughing at me. Dung came in and kill my father who protect me, he even took my while I save my little sister yuan , he tormented and mutate me into this for more years of non stop loophole of infite pain and torment i died repeatedly going to heaven, he'll, or any realm that those who died, want me as their weapon as i bemt a little half. I escape but died and became this half ghost...i even made it to the orphanage and reunite with Yuba, we was adopted by absue parents as i protect her...in 1 month passed the next day, groups of thugs came as i told her run and safe place, then one thug had a gun...yuna took the bullet by sacrifice for me...i never unlocked the ability to heal other, so i try the hospitable but my ghost form that is stuck scared them, fear them and they hate me...i try anything but she died in my arms...i was fuel of so munch rage and vengence that i wasn't corrupt but killed and ran away been alone even in chase down by dung's allies drones and the people cheer for them to kill me as they see me as a monster, wish is why i ask one thing whatever happen to my mom and yet when i was little she left and that the last time i saw of her.

Rayoko is so very shock, words that speechless, she tighten her fist remember dung as legends and what he do and more importantly seeing zack been the most victim and most broken and despair but still fixed and hope by ben and they others, that perhaps the reason the voice in her head told her about it. She remember has a sister ounce and another sister who betray and another monster who responsible even the lost and sometime felt alone.

Rayoko: _zack...I'll heal your pain, and that bitch not the only one at my list._

Zack: (senses another) we got trouble.

He then shift into his lewamus prime armor.

?: took you long enough, we finally meet….

Walking to them is a beautiful slinder woman with short blonde hair like noels with the same green eyes, she wears almost identacle clothing as noel, but she has a black top with blue and white dress, a reed tie, a blue really long sleeved jacket, black leggings and arm gloves with white globes and blue and white boots, she wears the same hat as noel, and holds a katana in hand.

?: sister, and you brought a friend.

Lewmaus prime: I have a feeling i smell a relative here, but a corrupt one.

?: (smile) I'm amazed that you didn't bleed out, and that new arm...it look like an improvement over the one i took from you, (grab her katana) this one might not cut off easily.

Lewamus prime: who is that girl?

?: oh sorry, I'm Jeana Kisaragi, I'll get to you later.

Lewamus prime: nice to meet you , my name is lewamus prime.

Jeana: ooh~, so your the lewamus prime I've been hearing so much about, (lick her lips) I'm going to enjoy this very moment, after I kill my dear sister I'm going after your rock hard dick and make sure I'll fuck your brains out and take you for my own!

Lewamus prime: wait what?!

Rayoko: YOU FUCKING SICKO BITCH!(Charge in clash her sword at her) GET THE FUCK HELL AWAY FROM HIM!

jeana: yes~, such strength, you really are my sister! Oh I'm getting so hard, I can't wait to kill you and fuck lewamus primes hard iron dick!

Lewamus prime: Why th- (senses) you deal with her!

He run off as he senses someone as now he's alone.

Lewamus prime: Come on out Hazui! I know you cant hide as a snake as always!

Hazui walked out of the shadows and have a little giggle.

Hazui: oh wow, you are good.

Lewamus prime: let say i detect and read info around and what you are, but i know your partner inside of you as her vessel.

Hazui: well yeah, She and I have some reason and more or less ...and i assume you know what I'm.

Lewamus prime: yes and pulling the strings on humans and helping the one hutning down the autobots, also i know i senses dung in you.

Hazui: oh yeah my dad is back with his buddies.

Lewamus prime: yeah, so what is you want with me?

He shift back as zack.

Hazui: like I said to myself, to play with you.

Zack kept staring at her then an image of alice.

Zack: you know, you remind me so munch of my ex girlfriend alice.

Hazui: oh, do I? No, you see i wanted to play with you, not to play with your heart, but you play with you directly, to see how strong you are, how much power you hold, and (make a pervy smile) maybe have 'real' fun~.

Zack: What about your friend, i smell that she is responsible for rayoko's past and corrupt jeana and took her sister, also you are dung's creation and you know or not the things he done to me and now he's alive after i kill him.

Hazui: (smile more) why don't you come over here and I might tell you.

Zack: whatever, and you better hearing this and i want straight answers, Yuuki taki.

Hazui smile then charges at him with her butterfly knifes.

As she swing fast but block it holding it back againts her, Zack holding a Dagger mixed combat miltary knife, as they both smile.

Zack: thought I pick something your weapon's size.

Hazui: I like it!

As they clashes their knife, dodging each other blows and she block his punch as he dodge her kick as he slide and jump over her as she use her butter knife to block it but the force of his dagger knife push her off a bit.

Harui: oh wow, you are strong! (Smile) I wonder what's under that shirt of yours~.

Zack: nope, only good and pure, beside your dung's daughter. And it not first time gonna get killed after you try to "play" with me of this fun.

Harui: (smile) oh come now, I'm having so much fun!

Zack: yeah and I'm no play toy. (clashing the blade then headbutt her)

Zack then caught her hand and force her to let go her butter knife and push her then he grab it.

Zack: seriously, what do you want from me other then try of raping me and play of how strong?

She smiled at him.

Zack:(push her as slammed her to the pillar) enough your games hazui, if you want to sit and play, do that if you toy with me, I'm going to see if rayoko is fine (walk off)

As he walked away, harui licks her lips and purred.

Hazui: so hot~.

But she stop wonder why there a huge amount of positive and negative and there is a living thing , she see an image of a pitch black eyes with left green and right red, it even have a very amount of light of life and darkness of death but rage and hatred, even beyond infinitive pain.

Hazui's thought: what is that and that thing inside of him? Why i felt like I'm curious but felt soemthing not right my father did to him and his life?

Zack jogged over to Rayoko fighting her sister as jeana back to her feet and giggle.

Zack: Rayoko! I'm back!

Rayoko: you took care of something?

Zack: yeah, a snake as she who wanna fight and play with me even a pervert like your sister.

Rayoko: well she beats the snake In that.

Jeana: oh hello again~.

Zack: is me lewamus prime but the real name is Zackery masayoshi orion, but I prefer zack or z.

Jeana: ooh~, so that's your name~, well zacky, I'm going to-

Zack: stop! Why the hell you do that?

Jeana: huh?

Zack: cut your sister's arm off and betray her, and left her, and now your going to kill your own family?

Jeana: (smile) oh zacky, you should know that is her fault that-

Zack: whatever you think or someone told you to do that, all I see your corrupt by a puppet master, take advantage of your jealousy and rage, she your sister and you even let your other sister go ! mean you got no one even worst if you kill rayoko ! like me I have a sister and I always care and protect her.

Jena:(Growl) at least I do have a sister who's alive and strong! I bet you couldn't protect your !(she eyes wide and cover her mouth as she let it slip)

Zack:(eyes shadow and his voice change a bit deep and void) what?...so, i'm a failure to save my sister who died for me huh?

Jeana: I-i-I-I..…

zack: well, rayoko let do it together.

rayoko: u-uh okay.

zack: (smile turn at jeana) I wanted to show you, why i'm the agent of life and death

He pull out his build driver ,he wrapped it around his waist.

pull out his hazard he press the button

**HAZARD ON!**

Zack bring his Gatling fullbottle and phenoix fullbottle, He put the two full bottole in the driver.

**GATLING! PHEONIX! SUPER BEST MATCH!**

He cranks it to make two large mold containers with the armor mold imprinted on it.

**CLANGING! RATTING! CLANGING! RATTING! ARE YOU READY?!**

Zack: ... Henshin...

The it clam onto each other to press into Zack, as it steamed it dinged to released him wearing a complete black armor with only the Gatling and Pheonix visors still colored.

**UNCONTROLLED SWITCH! BLACK HAZARD! YABEI!**

As hazard build just standing not saying a word, he slowly looking at jeana.

Rayoko: whoa.

Hazard build turn at rayoko, then nodded to her.

Rayoko: alright!

They charge in at jeana, as the two sister clashes their sword as jeana quickly use her ice to attack but melted b hazard build's fire as he was so face he punch her stomach and knee her 3 times and grab her by the throat and he press the button, crank his lever fast.

**MAX HAZARD ON! CLANGING! RATTING! CLANGING! RATTING! READY GO ! OVERFLOW! YABEI!**

He punch her hard to the pillar, he speed up and grab her ankle then slammed her 2 times and dragged her to the wall and throw her to the ground, she grunt as hazard build speed off again. he making a fire explosion uppercut that sent her flying as he jump up and slammed his fist to make a more fire explosion . She getting back up as rayoko charge in make her but they clashes their sword again.

Rayoko: I had enough!(Right arm bust of black and purple aura)

Jeana back away as rayoko charge then punch her, then hazard build rush in firey punching her many times then grab her my the throat, Press the button again and crank up the lever

**MAX HAZARD ON! CLANGING! RATTING! CLANGING! RATTING! READY GO ! HAZARD FINISHED!**

He kick her up while summon a hawkgatling to shoot multiple fire bullets as she grunt in pain senting up to the sky then rayoko jump up and dive kick her crashed to the ground, jeana cough a bit blood

Rayoko: there, (turn to Hazard Build) hey Zack, are you alright?

He remove his belt to turn hack to normal.

Zack: yes

Then suddnely shadow bunny and taokaka came hugged zack.

Shadow bunny: huggy!

Taokaka: blue guy!

Alexis: we saw and heard the whole thing zacky

Zack: i see.

alexis: (hugs him) and we don't care what you are.

Medaka: she's right zackery-san

Bowsette: your always a hero and a good person

Shadow bunny: also we got some bad news about the vulture assaulters.

Zack: what is it?

Alexis: well, they're on the move trying to find optimus's location, i think perhaps they got help.

Zack: by dung, good thing i made a back up plan of a new house of no one not even dung can't located.

Alexis: that's good.

Before they leave they heard jeana

Jeans: what's the matter...sister? Don't have the guts to finish me off.

Rayoko: look dick i didn't came to end your lifetime, you wanna die do it to yourself. (walk off)

Jenna: even now your mercful, (giggle) that why you can't protect-

Zack: shut the hell up.

Jeana stop see zack glared down at her.

Zack: Who make you judge of people can or cant protect? Your so blind by your own emotion that is negative and cold as your power, Rayoko and your other sister saya. Saya was ill and what you do? Cuz these two your only family but your selfishness and idiotic make you choose the wrong turn and path, you let this happen to her and made her this so people may think she a monster? You didn't betray her...you betray yourself who you use to be, if you ever come here again i wont hold back, an enemy of my freind is ann enemy of mine too..

This shocked jeana to see deep to his eyes as he walk off but stop.

Zack: by the way, that blue comet meteor you saw?

Jeana: yes, this voice of a woman told me of my hope and...my light to the path...

Zack: whoever she is, I'm that comet, so choose jeana, if you want to join me?

He walk off but stop one more time and glared down at her.

Zack:... Or if you want to kill your own sister...your gonna have to kill me first, cuz i lost my sister but she don't want me to believe i stay weak as i have faith and everyone i care give me strength and i give them strength for hope, unlike what your doing...

Then zack walk off to join the group.

Taokaka: is blue guy going to be alright?

Zack: Yeah, say rayoko who the one who ruin you?

Rayoko: taki yuuki.

Zack: i see, the snake I took care of, let say i fought her vessel who is an artificial name hazui , since she and taki are like partner sharing the body.

Rayoko: really? Thanks a lot.

Zack: yeah and, (groan) both hazui and taki perv on me as well.

Shadow bunny: grr, great.

Rayoko: you girls think that worst? My crazy ass sister wanna to rape him by riding on his dick!

Bowsette: WHAT?!

Shadow bunny: THAT BITCH! I'LL KILL HER!

Alexis: girls! Let calm doen't! Is been taken care of.

Zack: alexis is right, let's focus to move on, where to go next rayoko?

Rayoko: well, at the end of this hall way, we are going to be facing whoever it is.

Zack: got it.

**Meanwhile**

Hazui regroup with Noel.

Noel: it look so, empty.

Hazui: maybe Rayoko the bloodedge just pass by here. _Somehow I detected zack's aura was negative darkness, it was too silent but somehow fast._

They walk and turn to see an unconscious jeana who seem very beaten and see some crack walls and some broken pillars.

Noel: major kisaragi!

Hazui: it is appeared she out cold, pardon the pun, hehe taking her back with us. Makes it a whole lot. Easier huh? (look around the damage) my guess lewamus prime is here too, explaining most of the damage he causes.

Noel: he's here too?

Hazui: it seems this way, mission accomplish I guess, well let's begin our off.

Noel: please wait! I gonna pursue rayoko the bloodege and go find lewamus prime!

Hazui: ooh? I thought they told you not to engage her.

Noel: it's true ma'am, they did but given of what happen. we cant just let her go and i wanna find lewamus prime and ask him question and who he is.

Hazui: well, if it means munch to you.

Noel: ms. Hazui please take care the major! (run off) _it look like rayoko the bloodege almost killed major kisaragi back there but why lewamus prime there too? Are they working together? And why captain hazui so calm about it?_

She felt something as turn to notice hazui is not here.

**Meanwhile with zack**

The group is now in an elevator.

Zack:_ it sames that dungle beasts are around and noel is here and i detect someone watching us._

As they arrived Zack sent a duplicate that invisible and teleported away, he shift to lewamus prime.

When they arrived about to move notice rayoko stop and her right arm shaken a bit while grab it.

Lewamus prime: Rayoko, what's wrong?

Rayoko: look ahead.

Lewamus prime and the girls look and sees another woman, she wears bull bocy black jumpsuit with black judo skirt-pants, white shoulder pads, white armor plats on her waists and a white mask, she also has claws on her feet and has long white hair, she also holds a katana on her back.

Lewamus prime: _HakuLady, one of the six heroes, but why she senses...so familiar.…_

HakuLady: It is been a long time, dark one.

Lewamus prime: sorry, I never met you before in my life, and the first time we met.

HakuLady: I was talking to the devil next to you.

Rayoko: nice mask, who's under it?

HakuLady: I am the white void.

Rayoko: Damn it!

HakuLady: I am the cold steel, (grab her sword) I am the just sword, (then getting ready in her stance) with blade in my hands shall I reap the sins of this world! and cleanse it in the fire of destruction ! i'am HakuLady! the end has come!

Lewamus prime: we'll see about that.


	2. Chapter 2

Somewhere in the city theirs a large building, near a huge alien tech ship landed near the large building is lockdown, his troops and cybertronian dogs, coming here is a man with white hair, wearing a black business suit, wearing glasses confronting the cybertronian bounty hunter.

?: so, you failed to capture the autobot we told you about?

Lockdown: you didn't say that lewamus prime would be there!

?: who?

Lockodwn: one of the strongest autobot warrior and another prime who's not like any others. I warn you sebisation of earth, Alliance and contract, and contract like you expire.

Sebisation: This planet we have a saying, "the enemy of my enemies is a fine"

Lockdown: I also have a saying, I don't care.

Sebisation: So what happen in Hierarchical City of Kukunochi, I thought you had him.

Lockdown: he escaped.

?: who?

Lockodwn: one of the strongest autoboot warrior and another prime who's not like any others. I warn you sebisation of earth, Alliance and contract, and contract like you expire.

Sebisation: This planet we have a saying, "the enemy of my enemies is a fine".

Lockdown: I also have a saying, I don't care.

Sebisation: So what happen in Hierarchical City of Kukunochi ,I thought you had him.

Lockdown: fedric hits, mortal wounds, then your man allow him to escape, you promise me human intelligent or is there such a thing.

Sebisation: you haven't told me when we first met, why you need optimus and this lewamsu? Who you working with?

Lockdown: Every galaxy I travel, all of you species are the same, you all think your the centrance of the universe, you have no idea.

? oh I'm sure there other before you was made been countless more hen just one universe, or is it a fact?

They turn of dung coming in.

Locdown: _dung._

Sebisation: and who are you?

Dung: Mr.D, at your service and father of hazui who is Captain of NOL, I assure she told me that her members and the project you guys are working for?

Sebisation: that rayoko the bloodege out there, not to mention monster and those people who turn into some kind of sweet by some she devil, so what you have that help?

Dung: I know you guys have locked away the dark energon, you can able to use them of the complete prototype drones of the transformers deceased from the war and your hunt, my ability will help...as for now the missile Mr. Lockdown shot the prime, it'll detect where's he is and also the she-devil in disguise, it even will hunt down lewamus prime.

Sebisation: very well. (walk off)

Lockdown walk off begin transformed into his car mode, drove off.

As so soon sebisation back to his company as the agency and workers who reporting where optimus prime drove off and where's he at. The Vulture Assaulter begin locked and loaded ready to start the hunt and so do lockdown.

**Meanwhile with Zack and they others**

HakuLady is now clashing with lewamus prime and rayoko of their swords, then Hakulady grab Rayoko then elbow her, sent rayoko flying hit by many pillars right through it.

Lewamus prime: Rayoko!

HakuLady: your next.

then he quickly clashes his bladed sword by HakuLady who in speed ,as they sword dualing each other as slash each other by the chest, then lewamus prime of her swing, he kick her but she block it as he block her punch as he thrust his sowrd make her dodge quick , she saw the impact thrust blow a hole to the pillars.

hakulady's thought: such strength and speed but...

she surprise of his sword almost close to her face as she block it with her's , then they both in speed kept blocking sword swang as she clash him, but to see an afterimage. The real lewamus prime pinch her stomach make her stumble back

HakuLady: your impressive, who are you?

Lewamus Prime: My Name is Lewamus Prime.

HakuLady: another prime I see, your relate of Optimus Prime?

Lewamus Prime: just an old friend, but my real name is Zackery masayoshi Orion.

HakuLady: …. orion?

Lewamus prime: yes that's my last name.

HakuLady didn't say anything then start to walk up to him.

Lewamus Prime: what you doing? (be on his guard)

she didn't say anything once more as she is getting closer to him.

Alexis: what she doing?

Bowsette: no clue.

HakuLady is now inches away from lewamus prime.

Lewamus Prime: Um...

HakuLady: reveal yourself.

He shrugged as he shift to show as Zack.

HakuLady: its you…

Zack: Huh? Do I know you?

HakuLady hold his head then pace it to her breasts.

Zack:(blushes) Huh?

HakuLady: you have grown.

Alexis: what the?!

Medaka: who is she?

Bowsette: WHAT THE?!

Shadow Bunny: GAAAAAAHHHHHH!

Taokaka: mask person knows him?

Zack back away turn back , then notice rayoko as he rush to help her up while touch her shoulder and healed her up good.

Zack: rayoko are you alright?

Hakulady come up.

Hakulady: what's wrong? Your strength suppose to be unrival , rayoko the bloodege.

Rayoko: shut up mask freak.

Hakulady: step aside zack, we'll catch up later after i'll deal with this threat.

Rayoko: what'd you want with zack? Leave him out of this!

The person I know when he was a small baby child?

Zack stared at him.

**Flashback**

Baby zack who 4 years old playing his toys while being babysit and play wood sword with non other then hakulady.

Hakulady: such a cute boy, when you grow up i'm sure you'll be either a great knight or samurai.

Baby zack chuckle as she tickle his stomach then do a raspberry as he chuckle more.

Hakulady: my lil zacky, I sworn i'l protect you and be your sword...I promise, can you say my name? hakulady? or haku?

Baby zack: h...haky...haky!

Hakulady:(giggle and petted his head) I like that, want haky to play games?

Baby zack nodded with a smile as she kiss his forehead of how precious he is.

**End flashback**

Zack: Haky? Haky that really you?

Rayoko: you know that chick?!

Zack: right now very long time as a baby, (turn at hakulady) why are you trying to kill rayoko?

HakuLady: because she holds the most dangerous that leaves choas and destruction.

zack: I cant let you do that, she's a-

then suddenly 10 dungle beast came in , also another Ryuki came in surprise.

Zack: look out you two !

Zack push rayoko and hakulady out of the way , as he got impale right through chest .

Taokaka: Blueguy !

Another Ryuki use his dragon right arm of a fire blast at him.

Zack: Gah!

It make an explosion when sent zack flying and crashed to the pillars.

Rayoko: what are those things?!

Alexis: dungle beast from dung.

Medaka: and that another monster.

Rayoko: that bastard!

Hakulady: zack!

They see zack getting back up and see his stab wound from the chest it's all healed up.

Zack: I'm alright you two.

Rayoko: ARE YOU KIDDING?! YOU GOT A HOLE ON YOUR CHEST AND NOW ALL BETTER?!

zack: Yeah I survive beyond worst and you got hit by haky while sent to the pullars.

Rayoko: true.

Zack: anyway girls you handle the dungle beast.

Bowsette: finally some action!

Zack: I got this bastard. (glared at another ryuki)

Then he change to his ghost formed.

Rayoko: whoa.

Hakulady: … zack.

Taokaka: blue guy is ghost guy now?

Bowsette came in charging punching and breathing fire at each of the dungle beast, shadow bunny using her sword to cut and slashes each of them, taokaka rapidly punching them all and medaka join in using her hand to hand combat skills and marital art taking each of them down.

Zack clashes his ice sword to another ryuki, turn intangible avoid the fire blast, they begin clashing their blade rapidly even dodging each other swing and thrust of their swords making sparks at each contact swing of their dual swords.

Taokaka: whoa look at blue ghost guy!

Hakulady: incredible

Then zack thrust his ice sword to another ryuki's chest.

Zack:** ICE AGE! EMPIRE ARROWS!**

Then an explosion ice make the floors and some pillars cover in ice as another ryuki sent flying as his chest cover and spike of ice as another ryuki scream of the frost bite.

Rayoko: damn….

another ryuki got up and use his dragon right arm to unleashed a huge fire blast.

Zack: **EMERALD FLAME TORNADO!**

He back his arms and thrust it to unleashed a huge green flame blast sent another ryuki got burnt flying crashed hard.

Taokak: oh cool!

another ryuki got up as he roar ,he see zack just walking as everyone notice he just behind another ryuki

zack: alright is over, I cut you.

another ryuki look confuse

zack: (slowly unsheated his sword) **Purgatory's Salvation, Life and death afterslash!** (a clank noise) 

then another ryuki exploded into pieces, zack walk up next to rayoko.

Zack: anyway rayoko, we should get back where we left off.

Rayoko: I know, I cant even scratch her, what the hell?

HakuLady: Before my blade, your power is next to nothing, I will end you right here and now, and prevent great calamity, (Raised it up as blue aura gulf her) go dark one! back to the malestorm of chaos!

Then something stopped her from swinging her sword as yellow circle waves beneath her as she freeze

Hakulady: a phenomena interfaction! Damn you Mercury! 

Zack: what the?

**Meanwhile**

Somewhere in a slighthouse room with computer and tech is a fairly young adult catgirl with a slim build. Her eyes are a golden-amber with visible bags under them. She has pink hair which she keeps tied in a specialized style consisting of a long ponytail backing up longer tufts resembling large cat ears, which tend to overshadow her actual animal-like ears, which fade into white at the tip, these ears are bent forward slightly. Her attire consists of an altered, scientist version of the usual Kaka jacket with a white coloration. A hole at the lower base provides room for her twin, cat-like tails. She also wears a pair of small spectacles, and is never without her trademark lollipop. The oversized sleeves are cut at the sides to make it easier for her arms to slide in and out of them. She wears a pair of red capri pants lowered enough to reveal black underwear, with a black belt adorned by a large cat bell. The attire is completed with a pair of white mules with heels similar to the boots the Kaka tribe wears, but with no vamp.

?: a quit your bitchen, let me hold you already, atta girl.

She sees zack in the camera as she smile. 

?: who to think that little boy grew up that much.

**meanwhile**

hakulady: (break free) you will not interfered!

**with the catgirl science **

?: wait she can muscle through invent disruption, son of bitch.

**back with zack**

Zack: haky, please stop! Rayoko not the enemy, she's with me!

HakuLady: I must do what it need to be done zack, and she has to be eliminated.

zack: then you'll have to go through me first!

?: hey you, blue boy.

zack: huh that voice...

**Flashback**

The catgirl on her computer while holding baby zack who playing with his toy as he feel a little bored, as she notice.

?: are you bored a little? (he nodded) sorry lil blue, but you have to wait.

Baby zack pouted his cheeks.

?: I cant play right now, so wait.

Baby zack look down sad, she don't wanted him too as she snap her finger and set her computer in auto pilot.

?: but doesn't mean I know a solution, I always play with you (pick him up and lay down at the couch to play games on the ipad with him as he press each button) there you go, that's my lil blue.

Baby zack point the lollipop as she smile and she give him a spare.

?: I wonder, you can say my name? I know it wont be easy as kokonoe, but you can came whatever as long is not to embarrassing.

Baby zack: koko…

?: that's right lil blue, (he petting her head as she giggle) oh you'll be smart boy when you grown in no time, it'll make it more eaiser.

Baby zack chuckle with a smile.

**end flashback**

Zack: koko?!

Zack: good to see you.

Kokonoe: and you with the hair! Move your ass! You have no chance with this girl now!

Rayoko: just how many girls you already know zack!?

Zack: you don't wanna know!

Rayoko: and who the hell are you?! I don't remember your opinion lady!

Kokonoe: get over it!

zack: rayoko she right as we have to move out !(turn hakulady and walk to her) haky I know of what your doing but she not the real enemy, if you wanna know that dung is behind this.

hakulady and kokonoe remember that dragon from a long time ago.

HakuLady: I see, (turn rayoko) but I'm keeping my eyes on you rayoko the bloodege , i dont trust you with zack on his side.

Rayoko: and why is that?

Hakulady: i know zack as a baby and i swear as his sword I'll be more suitable partner to help of his goal and journey.

Kokonoe's voice: just wait til we meet in the flesh lil blue.

zack: (pouted cutely) koko i'm not little no more.

Kokonoe: you are to me lil blue.

Zack: whatever.

He then see rayoko fighting hakulady with their sword clashes.

Zack: oh come on you two! Stop it!

Hakulady: time to end this.

Rayoko: okay, bring it freak! (show her right hand)

As gloing as purple aura warp around her to her hand that glowing blue bright.

Rayoko: restriction 666 released! Dimensional interference field diploid! Blazeblue activate!

As rayoko sent a wave strike of black and purple but hakulady deflect as they jump ready for one sword swing.

Zack: I SAID ENOUGH!

he summon a star saber sword, as he burst of white and blue flare aura to clash between them stop, HakuLady then bow to her knees and rayoko stop.

HakuLady: I'm so sorry.

Zack: is okay, rayoko let's go, I senses noel somewhere here.

Rayoko: really? Why is she here?

Zack: that where we gonna find out, cuz she doesn't know her captain hazui a.k.a the vessel of taki is pulling the string and manipulate around here.

HakuLady: I shall accompany you.

zack: you might, but the other me I sent to noel but the third duplicate is out that you must assist

hakulady: what is your wish ?

zack: the vulture assaulter and lockdown is coming after optimus and me.

zack: you might, but the other me I sent to noel but the third duplicate is out that you must assist

hakulady: what is your wish ?

zack: the vulture assaulter and lockdown is coming after optimus and me.

HakuLady: (walk up to him and kiss his forehead) as you wish.

Zack: hehehe, (hug her) also I know who you behind the mask, but I promise you and jeana, i'll help you of redemption.

Hakulady: I will.

Zack:(give her 2 device watch orbs) right after you talk to koko, give this too her too, it help track where I am and teleport you there. (give a kiss at her forehead as she blush) good to seeyah again (Walk off)

HakuLady: and to you too. (runs off)

meanwhile with noel inside some room

noel's thought: _I think i'm getting closer but I cant tell anymore._

As she enter a room with a big machine like that slightouse with a device.

Noel: this place it look familiar, but what is it?

Then something glowing blue aura as went to noel's eyes make her eyes hollow now.

?: identifying…. Identifying… identifying….

then lewamus prime 2 came in.

Lewamus prime 2: noel! (notice something odd about her) noel? You okay?

Came out of the machine, she appears as a young girl with sunken red eyes and long silver hair tied into a braid held together by a single blade. She wears a bright jumpsuit and a long flowing cape with red-colored tape seals attached to the end. She wears a magic power regulator eyepatch on her right eye and she is barefoot having blue nail polish on both fingers and toes.

Lewamus prime 2: what the hell?

?: ...muracuma unit is, now online, there find new subject...subject identity as...identical, state your name.

Lewamus prime: lewamus prime and she's-

Noel: I am… boundary interface prime field device, number 12…. state your name identical one….

Lewamus prime 2: number 12?

Noel: you are an Amaterasu pro Unit, unit describtion….(they both walk closer) boundary Contact Prime Field type number 13, anti Amaterasu pro Unit, Nu…..

Lewamus prime 2 see them touch hand as green electricity start to spark.

Lewamus prime 2: hey you two what's going on-

He touch it as blue and white electric from him transferring to the two girls.

Lewamus prime 2: what the?

Nu: your existence is a paradox, recommendation self destruct.

Noel: negative nu, self resurrection priotize.

Nu: anyalising...12 is an identical unit proper source of action...elimination.

nu and noel: confirm, commencing extermination subject.

lewamus prime 2: noel! Snap out of it!

noel:(looked at lewamus prime 2) additional artificial life form, identify….

Nu: identifying…. Unknown unit, identify name...lewamus prime...prototype 626.. 

Lewamus prime 2: say what?

Noel and nu raise there hands to him as he is confused as hell.

Lewamus prime 2: what you two doing?

Noel and Nu: interface with us, we must identify you.

lewamus prime 2: um, what?

Then noel jump off and remove her coat as begin summoning her weapon.

Noel: Bolverk come forth!

Then a magic circle came, pull out dual twin long pistol guns, something fall on nu to get geared up, she dons futuristic sword-themed armor that features a set of eight disembodied blades that float behind her in a wing-like formation. She now dons a visor with a singular eye and horns at the end.

Lewamus priem 2: I guess I have no choice then.

He slap his ultramatrix of a blue flash, to become positive echo echo.

P. Echo echo: **POSITIVE ECHO ECHO! **(Slap it again)

he went positive ultimate echo echo.

P. U Echo Echo: **POSITIVE ULTIMATE ECHO ECHO!**

P. U Echo Echo start to show his have of sonic waves as nu and noel jump away.

P. U echo echo: I don't wanna hurt you two.

Nu charges in make P. U Echo Echo move out of the way, noel rapidly shooting Nu who's avoiding the energy bullets as nu got shot then jump over noel, P. U Echo Echo caught noel then sonic scream nu to push her away.

P. U Echo Echo: Noel, are you alright?

Noel: h-huh? W-who are you?

P. U Echo Echo: as this form positive ultimate echo echo but...

Blue flash two time he became lewamus prime.

Lewamus prime: lewamus prime.

Noel: l-lewamus prime?

lewamus prime:(let her go while block of nu's blade) yes it is I.

Noel: I-I was looking for you, I-I want to know.

Lewamus prime: what?

Noel: well it just, um… a-are you…

Lewamus prime: it's okay noel, I wont get mad, so say it.

Noel: okay, um, are transformers bad things?

lewamus prime: decepticons that is, what your opinion and about autoboot, does it make you feel sad and which they don't have to die since they protected the innocent and munch your world

noel: to be honest yes I do but some of the people and the R.E.C said about transformers are bad but ever since the autobot fought for us and peace, but they are hunting them down.

lewamus prime: thank you noel of caring the autobots, will you help me stop the R.E.C along their allies and save the autoboots?

Noel is a little nerves and start steaming.

Noel: y-yes, I will.

Then she gasp felt saw a vision and of zack a bit then look at him.

Noel: z-zack?

Lewamus prime: hmmm?

Noel: i-is that you?

Lewamus prime: strange so you know who I am.

Then he shift back to zack.

Noel: y-your lewamus prime?

Zack: that's right.

Noel: but what's going on here? W-why like I almost know you munch and this girl, why? Why am I fighting her?

They dodge as noel begin shooting her.

Noel: is like I'm shooting her out of reflix.

Zack:_ I wonder why._

Then nu jump up and launch her blades at them, then zack make a energy dome to deflect it.

zack: so what you mean that you know me noel?

Noel: i-i don't know.

as nu came down to deliver a kick as noel dodge and zack dodges, noel fired as nu's suit is ruin and some blood looses from her visor.

zack: Stand down Nu !

Nu: negative, continuing assolt until target is destroyed

Noel kept firing at her but nu kept going.

Noel: how is she still standing?! No? Why wont she go down?

Zack: don't know but let try something else.

Zack smack his ultramatrix to become P. Lodestar.

P. Lodestar: **POSITIVE LODESTAR! **(use his pincer of magnetic waves at nu)

nu tried to move but was pushed back to a wall by the negative magnetic waves.

Then being float in mid air by P. Lodestar's pincer.

P. Lodestar: is alright noel, okay now.

Noel: r-really?

P. Lodestar: yes.

he wave his pincer to sent her crashed more and more then nu healed herself, she summon her blades but ragna and the gang came as lewamus prime came as he merge back to P. Lodestar.

P. Lodestar: good thing your in time (turn back to zack)

Noel:(look at rayoko) what? But why? Why she seem so familiar and why do I feel like I know zack since we met but...why I he familiar too?

Rayoko: it's non your business why I-

Zack: rayoko! No!

Nu: ranga, zack….(suddenly her voice change happily) yay! it's rayoko and zacky!

Zack: say what?

Nu: your so bad, leaving me all alone.

Zack: I don't even know you, we just met.

Rayoko: and I don't give a damn.

Nu: (smile) oh zacky that maybe you think but I know more half of it, (turn to rayoko) and have you come to kill me again silly?

Rayoko: killing is for people, you get broken.

Nu: (giggle) Rayoko I like it when you talk bad. Nu hates everyone, but not you and zacky, You was a nice sister last time, stabbing Nu on the back like that. You just shove it right in.

Rayoko: shut up.

Nu: bad girl, you went-

Zack: enough Nu, whatever your past between you and rayoko has to stop right now.

Nu: oh no, it's going to happen over and over forever, it's-

zack: it's because you believe what you so stubbornly craved even you expect rayoko to kill you and what about me? what you think I do to you?

zack: really? I wont accept cuz your being born as destruction , destroying ,killing everyone as you may think rayoko is a murder and the destroyer of all this but your wrong. One person who did this and make her into this but i'll help her to show that she can be a savior and hope as well even she does have the power of the black beast, there's one bastard who want to kill and destroyed as he destroyed me as he is despair...as despair you be but wasn't really your choose or someone who order you to make it worst when it become worst meaning your lying to yourself to let it happen.

Nu then grunt a bit of somehow oddly feeling a positive electric a little dance around her.

Zack: And don't bother try to get rayoko mad by going to her head, if you want to destroy, then I will stop you.

Zack: very well.

Rayoko: zack, what you say is true?

Zack: rayoko whatever you done or what you are...i'm a man of my word of healing your pain you endure so munch, I know your thinking of nu remind or something of your sister but don't let her fool you, you know your sister of all your life so no one knows her more then you do, if she was here I bet she still care and love her big sister no matter what.

She nods with a smile.

Rayoko: let me join in, I wanna deal with this freak!

She sent her blades as rayoko deflect her sword as zack easily swatted them, as nu die kick but zack push her away. Nu giggle then magic 4 circle appeared, rayoko's sword ready as they begin to clash as zack senses hazui coming.

Zack worried that later as he summon his sword to clash at nu, nu then use the sword to stab him as she giggle but stop as a buzz noise she see a memories glint of zack non stop torment and death by dung's experiment make her grunt a bit in pain back away while hold her head with her left hand.

Zack:(pull her sword out of his stomach) what's wrong nu? Seem having a headache?

She start screaming as she holds her head as sparks are flying.

Rayoko: what the?

But she grunt focus fighting back as so do rayoko, she lift her sword up.

Rayoko: **GAUNTLET!** (As she and nu clash) **HADES!**

The 3 zig zag clashing more and more till got down.

Nu:(giggle) what you waiting for rayoko?

then rayoko see the image of her little sister at nu.

Rayoko: what the hell? Why you looking at me with her face, damn you...DAMN YOU!

She charge in as nu laugh when the grim reaper clash her blade at her multiple swords as zack quickly push her out of the way as zack got stab very deeply through his stomach, even he protect nu by the stab shocked her and rayoko and noel, even Hazui is shocked as well.

Noel: n-n-no way, z-zack…

Zack then just standing pull out the blades out like is nothing, while some blood and some a little black and green mixed blood drip down but healing back inside of him as he wipe his mouth.

Zack: that all you got?

Nu looked at him more so deeper of his eyes, her mind buzzing as see dung grin so mad enjoying showing destruction as along alice on his side showing images of the memories see of zack as see the death of yuna make him furious and lost while in his ghost form turn black ghost, then more as alexis and shadow bunny as society of light make zack in more pain as darkness make him roar as engulf of nothing but light and darkness to became black ghost to rampage make zack felt curse and alone even locked up of non stop torment he endure, nu start to spark more as screens appear in her point of view.

Nu: w-what is this?

Zack: hmm? It seem your looking at my memories.

Nu: y-your memories? (she grunt)

Zack: yes, which mean your doing dung a favor, cuz your not describing what true and pure happiness, is all corrupted and fake happiness your doing to not only rayoko but to me, meaning your bringing nothing but despair to me.

More sparks start to show as her swords fall and start to wobble around, zack then walks up.

Zack: Nu, if you want to start over and be reborn i'm okay but if you wanna continue this endless selfish pain, it'll be worst…

Voice in nus head: malfunction…. malfunction…. Malfuerrrr…

The positive energy and along some all spark energy around here spread more inside of her as if giving her an own life more then a weapon does or so munch as she grunting more while hold his head felt seeing of zack and his good memories viewing on to her, lately even noel saw of his bad and good memories as well.

She then lose her balance as zack catches her.

Zack: (sees her uncocncious) hmm she unconscious.

Rayoko: what just happen?

Zack: let say she saw my memories somehow and i don't know, (shrugged) seem it was too munch pain and horrible for her to see.

Rayoko: so I guess it's over huh?

Zack: and I'm taking her with me ( put her down)

Then noel rush in and hugged zack while in tears.

Noel: zack, I-i'm so sorry!

Zack: for what?

Noel: i saw it, i saw most of it but only half, you suffer too much.

Zack: (sigh) It's okay, it's okay. (petted her hair)

Noel: you must be injured from the fight! I'll go find a doctor for you and rayoko! (run off) just be patience! I'll be right back!

Rayoko: man, what is the deal with her?

Zack: huh? But i just, regenerate, hehehehe but she is cute and helpful. 

?: I don't remember you being this confident with your healing abilities…

Appearing is a girl with pale skin, long blond hair tied into two pigtails with black ribbons, and red eyes. She wears Gothic Lolita fashion with a frilly black gown and jacket, red ribbon bow tie, a red bat symbol design cross from the front to the back on her dress, another red cross on her shawl and bottom half, black pony heel boots with a red cross, and a red ribbon on her right ankle.

?: (made a small smile) but you have your personality to back that confidence.

Zack title his head then eyes wide.

**Flashback**

The girl holding the fuzzy baby zack who crying as she rock her.

?: don't worry zackery, I'm here, here.

She give him a rattle that funny bunny face and a cat, he smile and shake it as she play and teach him some colors and shape then rock him to sleep.

?: night little zackery.

Baby Zack: sunflwowa...

She small smile then petted his head.

**End flashback**

Zack: sunflower?

?: (smile) yes, its me, and you may not remember my name, its Rachel.

Zack: well Rachel it's good to see you again.

Rayoko: seirously how many girls you know and who the hell is this girl? Talk rabbit! (got pijch by the ear by Zack) ow! Ow! Okay! Okay!

Zack: just knock it off, what she meant in a nice way you know who noel is? I'm seem curious something about her.

Rachel: it's quite alright zack, I gotten use to her rude behavior, and to answer your question shes the new eye.

Zack: the new eye?

Rachel: yes, shes the azure's successor, the calamity trigger.

Zack: i see.

Rachel: and your the key for this world to have hope zackery.

Zack: what should i do?

Rayoko: he is?

Rachel: yes, the woman of the voice who tell he is the azure warrior who come and not alone only you'll find out soon enough.

Zack: hmm i see, i know noel seem special of something ever since react different to Nu. She seem to hold something greater that even foes think to have her as the possession easy, hell she seem connect to rayoko as if she know her and begin with me somehow.

Rachel: (smile) you'll see soon enough, but right now

She give him a quick hug then teleported away.

Zack: hehe, still a cute rabbit.

Rayoko: hey! I wasn't done yet you know?!

Medaka: let it go for now.

Taoaka: so what next blue guy?

Zack: still going back and help optimus.

Rayoko: yeah, how she so powerful, how can she be a copy.

Noel: rayoko! Zack I'm back! (ran back to them)

Zack: hey noel. _Whatever she is as a copy of saya but, seem it special._

Rayoko: well she if don't look exactly saya.

Zack: but at least remind you of her feel nice.

Rayoko: yeah whatever i guess.

**Meanwhile with rachel**

Dealing with something coming out of the sky but she smile.

Rachel: so you finally awaken and voices the one who not gonna be alone, Akaru?

Then came next to her is Akaru.

Akaru: I still feel guilty of doing this to my son.

Rachel: it wasn't really your fault, it wasn't expected to pull the trick that the enemy did to male you slept, you always wanted to keep him safe...I'm sure he still love his mother.

Akaru: I know, but that portal thrown him into her timeline and he is already changing there future, I'm sure it'll be a grand future for my boy.

Rachel: i see.

Akaru: (look at the sky) isn't that enormous idiot coming out of the sky again?

Rachel: sadly yes.

Akaru: (sigh and faceplam) even over the year they still don't have a brain, I'll care of it.

Rachel: very well. (disappear)

Akaru: now then, (made an 'innocent' smile) you've been a bad boy, so I have to….. discipline you.

The satellite start to open to show a large black creature with red eyes and lines all over its body.

Akaru: hmm, I think a binding curse will help. (snap her finders)

Then the monster about to fired but huge white and black invisible multiple hands impale deeply as the monster roar and cover it's mouth.

Akaru: bad Highlander: Takemikazuchi, but i don't want you to be in the way.

She move her hand out as the large arms shoves the creature back in the satellite and forecully close it

Akaru: there, now don't come out until you learn your lessen.

**Back on earth**

the place shake a bit.

Noel: what that?

Zack: don't know, and I know you've been watching the show and confuse Hazui or you finally decide to show yourself, Taki.

Everyone heard a menacing laugh as everyone turn to see up top is Hazui but her tone of her voice change and her eyes open to reveal yellow and almost snake like.

Taki: look at me woman, take it in!

She glared at noel but something her but however it stop but a blue light and positive electric make it stop.

Taki: you saw, you saw me! Both of you! (looked at zack as well and laugh crazy)

Zack: You must be Taki, nice to meet you.

Rayoko: Taki!

Taki: (drop from above) don't you know it babe!

She remove her hat to show her hair is wild now and her hair a little upward spiky but her bangs still down a bit.

Taki: (turn at rayoko)aw are we still pissed about last time?

Rayoko get very mad but zack put his hand in the way of make her stop, as Zack walk up a bit.

Zack: Rayoko told me about of how you, screw of her life and her siblings.

Taki: you know it babe!

Zack: although your vessel and partner hazui seem how I fight wanted to play, (sigh) let me guess you wanted to huh?

Taki: you guess right, I wanted to play with you and that sexy body of yours when I first saw you!

Rayoko: I swear of god if you dont get the hell away from him you crazy whore!

Taki: why not? He has a magnificent bod why not play with it all night long~?! (laugh menacingly)

Zack: be quiet(he move his finger)

As taki suddenly felt a choke as she grunt of cant talk but let go.

Zack: it seem you are an interesting ghost, (walk up and put his hood up) I don't think you don't feel love as you just see me a toy to play with which I don't appreciate.

Taki: what can I say, all the girls want a taste of that sexy bod of yours, can you really blame me for that?

Zack: I know since I got use to it, don't bother try to control noel, along ruin rayo's life, you remind me so munch of your father...he's really is a pain the ass since he's alive.

Taki: (giggle) well thats daddy for you, now let's play!

Zack: fine, you first.

She giggle more as make a green magic circle

Taki: **OUROBORO!**

Then a snake head with chains shoot out and dashes at zack, he delfect it with his sword he pull out.

zack: I like your chain, my turn...**REVERSE 4 HYDRA!**

Then came out of a blue magic circle is snake monster change with chain of thorns quickly wrapped on taki's arms, torso and legs as she somehow scream in pain felt a lightning shock absorbing of her energy make an explosion sent her crashed hard to the ground.

Zack: I like your chain so I mimic it as my own.

Taki: so this is your power.

Zack: oh I have more then just that, I you may thinking as hate and anger that it's primary ability is to feed on the hatred of others to make yourself stronger, and it also allows you to anchor into the physical world. (this shock her) And able to physically interact with the world, not to mention to erase memories by "eating" them.

Taki: h-how do you know that?!

Zack: cuz I see, smell and even senses...(grin) you wanna have a taste of my, rage and hatred?

Before she can reply he is already in front of her face. Taki jump back in surprise to see his eyes now black, his left eye pupil is green and right eye pupil is red as he grin wider showing sharper.

Zack: feel my hate and rage.

As taki begin to feel and feed of his rage and hatred but something not right, instead of make her strong...it making her sick and slowly even painfully eating her and her vessel alive like being chomp slowly by sharks or piranha make her cough rapidly.

Zack: ooh? something wrong taki?

She couph more as she felt cold as random buzz of seeing the image of zack prison and the eyes of black ghost.

She look at zack as an images flicking of black ghost roar, somehow rayoko and noel have senses and saw that.

Taki: OH MY GOD!(shock in surprise and slowly show fear)

Zack: what? Something wrong?

Rayoko: what is that?

Taokaka: black goo ghost?

Noel: I-I but, it feel different.

Rachel:(appeared) that is what it called Black Ghost.

Rayoko: what's a Black Ghost?

Rachel: not what, who, black ghost is the embodiment of all zackerys negative emotions. Particle of zack's artificial genetic d.n.a including inorganic. Black ghost even have both Light and Darkness element only positive light, positive darkness and negative darkness. Those energy it have even cleanse any type he desire and adapt whatever kill or erase...he will come back stronger. He is part of him as so munch of see rage ,pain and hatred. A manifestation of beyond life and death, it even can devour not just souls but spirits, undead or ghost kinds even absorbs life and death itself.

Taokaka: whoa, blue guy is scary now.

Rayoko: so his ghost form is exactly like that?

Rachel: more or less, poor Zackery has to suffer because of what dung has made and made his life all ruin.

Rayoko: zack….

Taki: w-what is that thing in you?

Zack: it's nothing, it just he and I ….we know of the crime you do, and I have to say you and your vessel...look yummy.

Taki: huh?

She notice his right arms burst of black ghost make her eyes wide in horror as hiding her fear,extend claws to elastic stretch almost cut her as she use her snake chain to deflect cut half almost slice the floor as Rachel teleport the girls another safe spot , as Taki jump away far a bit but didn't know zack behind her.

Zack:(whisper to her ear) Boo..…

Taki: AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

She jump scared and look at him make zack laugh.

zack: a ghost afraid of a ghost ?

taki: what the hell are you ?

zack: the agent of life and death , also lewamus prime and now...let me show you what your father did to made me for what part of me, that all the pain , the endure and what reason people see me sometime as, a monster to them...

he begin ripping of his skin like a piece of paper to reveal Black Ghost.

Black Ghost: WE'RE BLACK GHOST!

Taki: what the?!

Rayoko: whoa.

Taokaka: AAAAAAAAHHHHH!

Noel: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!

Rachel: _interesting._

Black roar roar as taki stand in fright.

Black ghost: go back and when we meet again, never forget...do not push zack's buttons, we know what you might do next, and tell the other 21 she'll be next...

he touch her face to teleport her away.

Black ghost turn to they others.

Black Ghost: oh, hello there. (Wave his right hand at them)

Taokaka: is blue guy ghost guy again?

Black ghost: it's alright (turn Rachel, then bow in one knee) It's a pleasure to see you Ms. Alucard, we are impress you know us.

Rachel: and to you as well black ghost..

Black ghost: thank you of making such happiness for him

Rachel: your very welcome.

Then black ghost shapeshift back to zack.

Zack: oh um, sorry you girls has to see that and my black ghost form.

Taokaka: Tao forgives you, now let's go eat something! Tao is hungry!

Shadow bunny:(hug his chest) no! My huggy!

Rayoko: kinda wish I got the chance to beat her!

Zack: I know, that why I hold back, I just wanted show a little preview cuz beside you got a score to settle with her and I let you do the honor first, but I know you can do it rayoko.

Taokaka: oh wow! Blue guy is strong!

Zack: not as strong as you will be and rayoko and Noel!

Rayoko: thanks.

Noel: she was...

Rachel: you saw her didn't you?

Noel:(turn at Rachel) what?

Zack: she did, same with me.

Rachel: what your case upon the woman you know hazui, you allow her spirit to endure but seem distrubly blocked.

Noel: all I did is look at her.

Taki came walking breathing hard of what then summon her hat then put on as hazui is back in charge but breathing hard and wipe the sweat off of her forehead.

Hazui: phew, who knew that zack is that powerful, not to mention holding back on me.

but she never forget that image of black ghost, but the worst of all that her father did and imprison and torment him infinite non stop as if a year of his experiment, went to heaven, hell or any realm worst or goes when he died and came back felt alone that he endure so munch.

Hazui: that black ghost…. What did father do to you?

**Meanwhile**

Rachel teleported outside along everyone else as zack caught noel in bridal style, using his telekinesis to put the unconscious Nu next to him at the ground.

Zack: I gotcha noel.

Noel: eep!

Zack put her down while she blushes as her cloak came on top of her as he help her get it off.

Rachel: kokonoe, that woman her return, especially dung.

Kokonoe: yeah, I caught the show.

Noel: who's there? Hello?

Zack: relax noel it's just koko.

Kokonoe: I also caught your show too lil blue.

Zack: oh, you see me of how I handle taki while as black ghost?

Kokonoe: yep, I got to say that was badass for a little baby boy blue.

Zack: 1. I'm not lil baby boy anymore, and 2. I bet you laugh of the first time see taki in fear of how I did huh?

Kokonoe: you bet your ass I have, finally I get the chance to see that and about Damn time dung is here.

Zack: so i guess you and Rachel know and heard of him?

Kokonoe: yeah, the most pain of the ass as ever.

Dung's voice: hahahaha, oh kokonoe, your always a feisty little kitty.

Noel: w-what is that right now?

Zack: dungeon.

Alexis: that bastard.

Bowsette: no kidding.

Dung's voice: long time no see everybody, including lil Rachel and Rayoko the bloodege, I hope my daughter didn't causes too munch trouble.

Zack: more like a ragdoll.

Dung's voice: good to see you too as well orion.

Rayoko: hey dragon basatard!

Dung's voice: hmmm? What is it now girl?

Rayoko: why you torture zack?!

Dung's voice: because is what i'am of despair and oh is so fun, beside you should see how munch sore and brusies, i mean every time i killed him...over and over to have my fun till he bleed dried and become my weapon, you should see how stubborn and will he is till I poison and took his life such as his father and his lost little sister, i even have to torment for years in my HQ dimensional realm so even let him starv, thirsty and locked up in a deep dark place till he eat nothing but mold, raw, poison bugs, bricks and metal, you should see his teeth breaks even i ripped his face out and ripped his head out.

Rayoko: you psycho!

Dung's voice: haha i get that a lot and don't worry about saya, she alright as a new friend...with me.

Rayoko: GIVE HER BACK YOU BASTARD!

Dung: weeeell to late, you see saya she's...hehehe let say my friend is living her skin as a new body, and here my secret...(grin wider) i order taki to do those horrible things at you. When you was a child.

Noel: YOU MONSTER!

Dung's voice: noel stop, your too kind.

Rayoko is silent shock as squezzing her fist tightly and grunting her teeth as she very pissed off.

Kokonoe: your a sick bastard.

Dung's voice: How's mommy doing?

Kokonoe: you leave her out of this!

Dung's voice: sorry lil kokonoe, your mother is no more as nine the phantom she is, me and my old friend give her something better. Hehehe, (smirk wider) so now she's my new pet and playmate, i bet I'll give her a wonderful time, more then her husband her ex pet cat husband of hers.

Zack: LEAVE US ALONE YOU CANDY ASS PRICK!

Dung's voice: Rip off casper say what?

Zack: what?

Dung's voice: hahaha! And you call me an idiot, if it so simple you should've have heal your little sister then yourself OH WAIT YOU DIDN'T YOU CORPSE RAT ASS TURD FACE OF A NOBODY! It's been fun of this reunion but i have work to do. Till we meet again and I'll be waiting lewamus prime and rayoko the bloodege, hahahahahaha!

As his voice is gone.

Zack: now you see why i never like him in my life.

Rayoko: yeah.

Rachel hug him to comfort as he felt calm.

Zack: huh?

Rachel: don't listen to him I'm sure you'll do nice zackery, I'm proud of you as always.

Petting his head as suddenly wolf ears pop out and his tail when he feel comfy.

Zack: uh nuts.

Rachel: (smile) cute wolfy.

Rayoko, shadow bunny, noel, taokaka, alexis, bowsette and medaka notice zack's wolf ears and wolf tail waggy.

Zack: … uh oh.

He turn at noel standing their shock and not saying a word.

Zack: um...noel?

Noel: …. SO CUTE!

She speed in snatch zack from Rachel, put her face to his and petting his head as his tail waggy.

Noel: OH SO CUTE YOUR SO CUTE! WHO'S A GOOD WOLFY? YES YOU ARE!

Rayoko glared jealousy and shadow bunny pouted, alexis glared, taokaka pouted, rachel and medaka calm down, kokonoe frowning.

Zack: thanks.

Rachel: anyway, I have munch to do, not only my sake...ultimately yours.

Zack: seeyah Rachel, if you need anything call me.

Rachel: (smile) i will zackery. (teleproted away)

Noel: (looked at rayoko) who is that girl just now and how she got us out of here? And captain Hazui, you call her taki or something...why? And there's you...how come i feel, like i know you from somewhere like you were a part of my life...my memories. Of being a child, i have so munch feeling all of blurr...why is your face look so familiar?

Sayoko: hell i know? So scram we got crap to do.

Zack: please excuse rayoko here, she need to work on how people say , if she want help or not. ( glared at rayoko)

Rayoko: alright alright my bad.

Zack: what she try to say is let me answer you. 1. That girl name is rachel, she a special and pretty vampire. 2. That is hazui, she is an Artificial vessel for taki and the one ruin rayoko's life and 3. I'm sort curious of why you feel like you know rayo, what the last time you remember?

Noel: i enter that place and then i woke up fighting nu.

Zack: when i arrive you was acting like a machine of number 13 and so do nu, it's odd ...rayoko seem to see you two like if a replica particle or some sort of saya, who is rayoko's sister who got kidnapped by taki and jeana is rayoko's sister, taki corrupt her to do horrible as cut off rayoko's right arm.

Noel: oh, I see and thank you zack for helping and saving me.

Rayoko: yeah yeah so can you scram.

Noel: you, you dont have to be so mean. (tearing)

Zack: (petted her head) it's okay she coming

Noel: (smile) i am?

Rayoko: what?!

Zack: oh rayo are being jealous cuz you feel like I'm being with her? (rayoko blushes on her cheeks )

Rayoko: i-i-i am not!

Taokaka: hey, good girl is turning red!

Rayoko: shut up! I'am not blushing.

Alexis: looks like it.

Zack phone ringing to check 21.

Zack: (answer) hello? Huh? Oh man, okay I'm coming as fast i can.( end his call)

Bowsette: what is it?

Zack: it's 21, lockdown and the vulutre assaulter are almost there to find optimus prime and try to find me.

Alexis: uh oh.

Rayoko: what the plan?

Zack: we split up, I'll teleport alexis, bowsette and medaka to the new house that is the same. Noel and Tao will go to the other me duplicate at the old house in time to get optimus and everyone , the real me stay with you and shadow bunny.

Shadow bunny: YAY!

Taokaka: two wanna be with first blue guy!

Zack: (petted her head) okay you and shadow with me.

He duplicate himself as noel is surprise, zack 2 snap his finger of alexis, medaka and bowsette away.

Zack 2: (touch noel's shoulder) let go.

Noel nodded then teleported away.

Zack: ok now that settle, you can come out now.

Walking out of the hiding place is a young boy with light blond hair, a fair complexion, blue eyes and wears jam jar glasses. His typical attire consists of an 1800s, higher class, London-style outfit with long white sleeves, ending in purple cuffs, and purple shorts. These are accompanied with purple military style boots which end in steel toecaps, a gentlemen's purple top hat which covers his head, and a short purple cape which is attached to his body by a metal fixture in the shape of an 'X' and has a sort of cowbell hanging from it. With him is somesort of purple cloaked priest with a metal mask.

?: how long you know we're here?

Rayoko: for the first moment you lay your eyes on us, you know give or take.

Zack: a bounty Hunter...

Rayoko: and that's a not nyctores.

Zack: who are you two? I'm zack orion but lewamus prime.

?: oh so your lewamus prime, you don't look metalic, I am Carl Clover, (jester to the purple cloaked person) and this is my sister.

Zack: well let say I'm special and different. (shift to lewamus prime armor)

Lewamus prime: there, how about now? And your sister seem amazing by the way.

Carl: hmm, there you go, I kind of wondered on what he looks like, sister?

Lewamus prime and taokaka: huh?

Remove to show his sister mettlic person wearing a dress long sleeves.

Carl: the azure grimore will be mine!

**Meanwhile with Hazui **

In the ship she hat her office who got 5 hard boil eggs at her table, she is humming to herself as she takes the shells off of one of the hardboil eggs and place it on the egg holder.

Hazui: just look at them. (eats one of them)

She was still thinking of the plan and Zack.

Hazui: egg-xactly what I needed...I'm so please of her mind now, she not the sharpest tool of the she'd but she heal the answers. Oh zacky , of only wish i can talk to him.

Zack's voice: really?

Hazhi: what?! Zacky?

Zack's voice: relax, i got my eyes and ears everywhere along let say my ways.

Hazui: (giggle) you sure are something.

Zack: what you want to talk about?

Hazui: oh nothing much…. Just that incident you have with taki, I see everything of the fight, it was quite shocking.

Zack's voice: i see, it just of taki did so munch like dung. He did this to me, after i escape and my life got worst after i lose my little sister because of him...he sent bounty hunter to kill as the human was cheering for them to get rid of me, I'm like sometime a monster to them that they don't understand yet.

Hazui: hmm…

Zack's voice: yeah but it was all fix my friends and childhood friend.

Hazui: I'm...if it okay i ask you something and a-a question.

Zack: sure, i wont get mad tell me.

Hazui: ok, well, a-are y-you okay w-with me?

Zack: to be honest Hazuki , you and Taki , i know you made and do of her but i know what taki is...you two are like this because what dung made you , go ask him now and dont worry he cant detect me as i block it.

Hazui: father.

Dung: (appeared) yes?

Hazui: curiosity and munch in my mind that what if i wasn't strong and you love me?

Dung: i do love you and save you? Hahahahahahahahahahahaha! Why do i bother? If you and taki not strong enough is your fault, but i know you will find a way to survive since your my creation and i do exactly how i wanted, I never promise myself to protect anyone i create if they're not strong, glad we have that talk but daddy busy now. (teleproted away)

Hazui couldn't believe what she just heard.

Zack's voice: now do you see? Even if he made his family, he vision it as his own imagine.

She looks down only to see of it as she smile.

Hazui: perhaps but i have to do my father's work and my plan must continue howevwr if rayoko able to beat me and taki to prove and you keep impress me as long i have a hunch father will pull something off later we left, come here zacky, i wanna be close to hug you and comfy my poor zacky~

Zack appeared as a 3rd clone , he walk a bit.

Zack: um hi.

She got up and pat her chair, which he sat as she sat his lip got a pervy smile and giggle.

Zack: um…

Hazui: I've been such a naughty girl~, but I think I have an itch you might want to scratch~.

Zack: where?

Hazui: (smile more) take a 'wild' guess~.

Zack see what she mean as he smirk.

Zack: oh i see. (holds her chin) and since he created you two, I'll gladly destroy you and make you two mine.

Hazui: oh yes~.

Zack: be fair just spooning you as a preview and fair for the other girls. ( nibble on her neck)

she start to moan As he fondle her boob and rubbing her around and her butt while nibble her as she moaning so munch, blushing and drooling along as he twist her nipple.

Hazui: oh~, this feels so good~, more~, I want more~.

Zack then spank her butt as she moan so munch, she remove her hat as Taki in charge.

Taki: oh yes~ when you scared me it feel good and such power it amaze me, and i like your color as i waited so long.

Zack: you know me?

Taki: you didn't recognize me as the different outfit, look closer

He look close

**Flashback**

Taki rocking baby zack as she see the close is clear

Taki: oh zacky, I promise I'll be here, i know someone made me but, i know one day you do cuz what i do i have too but i know you will.

Begin feed him and wash him.

Baby zack: Snakey...

Taki: that right.

**End Flashback**

Zack: snakey.

Taki: you remember. (lean to him)

Zack: so it was me that make you feel different?

Taki: yes ~ and you like my vessel zacky ~?

Zack: yes, (fondle more of her breast as she moan) i know my rage and anger only do it to evil and threat but.

He put his finger to her mouth sucking the anger and hate but even light and darkness as she m*** and blush hard. 

Taki: _oh yes~! So much hate! So much rage~, I want it all! It's so Devine!_

As e remove his finger as she lick her lips

Taki: my not only hate and anger but this is the first time of light is amazing .

Zack: good be my spy and if you meet alice or the society of light , do what you can give them pain for ruining my life, my dear viper.

Taki: (smile and giggle) oh you will like it my love, but you'll have to wait and see when it happens.

Zack: of course, make sure to be my spy.

Taki wink and let hazui back and wear the hat.

Hazui: now where was I, oh yeah.

She then pick up the phone and call someone important but the caller didnt know she letting zack ears drop of telepathic as tell about number 12 and munch after the call of the plan, looking at noel's files.

Hazui notice a bowl as a latter said " to my viper for finally become true pure heart" she open the lid to see a bowl of nice chop up egg salad.

Hazui: EEEEEEEEEEEEE!

As she use a spoon and then taste it.

Hazui: (moan) oh so good~.

**Meanwhile with lewamus prime and rayoko.**

Lewamus prime: hey now! Carl! I don't wanna fight you nor your sister! What you want with the azure grimore?

Carl: sorry, but I'm not telling.

Lewamus Prime: come on kid! I cant hurt you but I cant let you hurt rayoko.

Carl: that means I have the advantage.

Carl walked closer as he shoot a long pole, as they dodge but sister try to slash them both but blocking with their sword.

Lewamus prime: (turn sister) can you please explain to me what your little brother want?

The sister didn't say anything but continue the attack.

Carl: yeah your right sis, I thought they be a good challenge also- wait a minute,(turn lewamus prime) say are you that blue comet from yesterday? Heard about rumor you help a true good path and hope.

Lewamus prime: yep that is me.

sister stops and stands straight as carl walks up to them.

Carl: hmm, maybe I can tell you something, cuz I need you to see if you can.

Lewamus prime: what is it?

Carl: it's my sister, She's nervana, the bring that your fighting.

Lewamus prime: I see, so she use to be human and you need the azure grimore to bring her back ?

Carl: yes.

Lewamus prime: why didn't you say so.

Carl: so will you do it?

Lewamus prime: yes, what if I told you I know a way, I mimic the azure grimore and grant your wish.

Rayoko: you can do that?

Lewamus prime: yes, i'am the agent of life and death after all.

Then suddenly they quickly turn to see nemesis.

Lewamus prime: nemesis...

Nemesis:(glared) prime..…

Rayoko: just how many people do you know?!

Lewamus Prime: tell that to dung and my life!

Nemesis fired more missile at the area of it causing it collapse as nemesis left.

Lewamus prime: that bastard!

Carl: we'll meet again another time mr. lewamus, remember your promise!

Sister grab carl to left as lewamus prime grab rayoko and taokaka to cover while the place collapsing more.

**Meanwhile**

Zack and noel is arriving at the house that looks average.

Zack: well noel, we're here, my home. 

Noel: oh how nice.

Hakulady: indeed it is.

Noel: ah! (jump behind zack)

Zack: hakulady, were you just following and watching us the hold time?

She nodded.

zack: I see, noel this is hakulady as you know one of the six heroes and know me as a baby.

Noel: oh, I see.

As they went inside.

Zack: i'm back!

21 walks up to him and gives him a hug.

21: welcome back, (turn to noe and hakulady) and I see you brought guests.

starfire, sakura and the Quintuplets came in.

zack: yes I got your call, alexis and they others are going to the new house, how's optimus and ratchet?

21:why don't you see them for yourself?

Zack: okay.

Zack walks to a larger room and see Ratchet has a new leg and optimus prime is all fixed but still hold his discus.

Zack: optimus, ratchet, glad to see you guys back to your feet.

Ratchet: indeed zackery, thank you once more for saving me.

zack: it was nothing.

Noel: woah.

He turn to see noel and hakulady here.

Zack: girls meet optimus prime and ratchet, guys these are Noel and Hakulady.

Ratchet: greetings humans.

Hakulady: it's been a while optimus prime.

Optimus prime: you too as well hakulady.

Zack: you know each other?

Optimus prime: during her assist against Bludgeon.

Zack: that crazy decepitcon samurai was here?! Damn nice one haky.

Hakulady: it's nothing.

As then outside coming in it's the vulture assaulter as sakura notice it while looking at the window.

Skaura: we got trouble, there here.

Ichika: this isn't good.

They went outside as the man came out the main one have brown hair and a beard wearing sunglasses.

21: can I help you gentlemen?

?: name Henric, commander of this troop from the vulture assaulter , an agent. My men and I are searching for an abandon truck and a person with someone who we about to finished.

21: I'm sorry but we have no idea about it.

Henric: but we know you, your the woman who causing some problem and some artificial clones and some monster lately and turning to sweets.

21: I'm sure you is a misunderstanding, I'm the one who dong it.

Miku: it's true sir, you have to believe it.

Henric: when I see it,(turn to his men)search the area!

As the men search everywhere as the minidrones and they got their guns out.

Itsuki: hey what you guys doing?!

Hendric: report by my boss and his help, Mr. D track down where the truck is.

21: _dung._

Henric: also your coming with us.

Sakura: leave her alone!

Starfire: we don't know where is the truck or anyone else! We found it and toll it away!

Miku: we don't know where are they. 

**Meanwhile**

Sebisation watching the camera in his office while having the earpiece to talk to henric.

Sebisation: she's knows it, if she have a lab meaning something, she even said they.

**Meanwhile**

Henric:(touch his earpiece) I see, 21 step away right now.

As the guy holding sakrua and the Quintuplets sister.

Sakura: let me go!

Ichika: we don't know we swear!

Henric: you leave us no choice even you shouldn't be invisible with a monster like her (touch the earpiece) what now?

**with sebisation**

senbsaiton: use any of the girl, shoot them if you want.

**with henric**

henric: rodger that (pull the gun and point at nino) 10 second, where the truck and him?

21: take me instead, I don't wanna hurt you!

Henric: but I would.

As zack in the lab senses and even notice the troops searching.

Zack:(Glared) there here.

Hakulady: should I take them out?

Zack: the troops inside yes

He shift into lewamus prime.

Lewamus prime: let's go!

They nodded.

As outside Henric is going to pull the trigger.

Henric: now tell us where are they.

Then inside the house hakulady slashes the troops as optimus burst out swatted each as roll at the ground with lewamus prime pull out his guns while 21 roundhouse kick henric and took the minidrone.

Optimus prime: here we are! (blasting each of them)

Lewamus prime: everyone! We gotta go! (kept blasting each of the troops and sent a shockwave at them) right now!

The girls start to run out of the house and ratchet transformed into a green military ambulance truck as some of the girls got in. The two prime dodges the missle that lockdown target, as came in is another rammed other car, the door open to see a beautiful girl with short dark blue hair, she also wears a modified eye patch. She is usually seen wearing her highschool uniform, with a plad skirt and a brown blouse, or a blue French maid outfit.

Another girl who has chin-length curly light auburn hair and brown eyes. She is of average height, uniform retains her skirt and shoes, but she wears a light purple knitted sleeveless turtleneck sweater with a dark purple ribbon around her waist and white loose socks.

A tall teenage girl with a waist-length green hair tied in a low ponytail and has green eyes while wear a ninja outfit like.

A woman with red hair, brown eyes, diamond earring, knight like armor, blue skirt, black boots.

A long blond hair woman that tide a small ponytail on the right, wearing a sleeves white blue line sleeves shirt, blue skirt with belt and a whip and keys along black boots.

A tall, teenage girl with a waist-length black hair and has hazel eyes along wearing a black shirt reveal her stomach, short with western cowgirl pants. 

Then when starfire fire her starbolt at some helicopter , another green blast hit it and it wasnt her. Flew in is young, slender woman average height and muscular build. hairstyle is being spiky like with bangs framing both sides of her face while the majority of her hair is held up in a ponytail lil. Her facial features and eye shape, but her complexion is a middle between both of their skin-types complexions. Golden wristband, and a purple belly shirt with form-fitting purple pants. On her ears, she has two green Earrings.

Lewamus prime: what the? Mana Tatsumiya, Kaede Nagase, Haru Okumura, shimei ryomou, lucy, erza, Kelfa?!

Shimei: hello zack.

Lewamus prime: we'll talk later, you girls drove along ratchetand keep the vulture assaultere busy! Optimus and i deal with lockdown! (snap his finger as the hellcharger came as he slide in) time to roll out! (drove off)

Noel and hakulady got in the car with the other girls as they drove away as optimus start to run in truck mode

Henric: follow em ! Optimus and lewamus it's on the run !

As the helicopter begin try to shoot their the two prime but luckly got out of the way , ratchet and the girls in car droving away flose as the vulture assualter in their tail.

Lockdown in car mode gaining on the two primes.

Starfire and kelfa flying shooting each of the helicopter and along noel and mana pull their guns to shoot the tire at the vulture assaulters.

Their speeding to the left side od the town while the two girl kept firing at them, blow up 5 each of the cars.

Lewamus and optimus on the near building, optimus in robot mode climb up whils lewamus jump up , then kick lockdown who just in robot mode to the ground.

Then the two prime run at the building top avoiding the blast from lockdown's gun.

Lewamus slammed his foot to trap him at ice.

Ratchet and the girls is still getting chase as then lewamus and optimus sees it.

Optimus prime: girls! (he jump up)

He then roll to the ground swatted each and last of the vulture assaulters members out of the way, then he transformed back to vehicle mode.

Lockdown got out the ice begin his grenade he throw but lewamus prime quickly teleported everyone away before the grenade exploded.

Lockdown growl as he land down and transformed to his car mode to drive off.

Henric: sir we lost them.

**Meanwhile**

Sebistation: damn it!

**With zack and they others**

As they teleproted near a new house that bit of a mansion.

Lewamus prime: i think we lost them.

Kelfa: whoa! That was awesome.

The girls got out of ratchet and the car.

Lewamus prime shift back.

Zack: we should be safe here with our new house.

21: I'm impressed zack, any doors connect to some allies?

Zack: yep any dimensional doors thanks the info of this world, (yawn) also alexis, mio, maria,medaka and bowsette in there too.(down and fall asleep)

noel: oh boy, (try to lift him up) come on, off to bed with you.

21:( giggle) he must be work hard

Otpimus and ratchet transformed into there robot mode.

Optimus: we'll scout around a bit

21: we'll wait inside for the real zack

Meanwhile with the real zack

As lewmaus carried rayoko, shadow, taokaka and Nu they crashed land a lost town.

Lewamus prime and rayoko are unconscious but taokaka and shadow bunny are still up

Suddenly a girl with brown hair, a barret hat and black cloak saw the crash noise

?: whoa….

She go check it out to see rayoko unconscious.

?: poor girl.

Then surprise as she check to see is lewamus prime unconscious while holding the unconscious Nu. 

?: this is lewamus prime? Wow, i wonder if he the blue comet

Lewamus prime waking up.

Lewamus prime: when i see nemesis again I'm gonna shove his rocket launcher right up his-( see the girl) oh hi there.

?: hello.

Lewamus prime: who are you?

?: names makoto Nanaya

He nodded as he shift to zack

Zack: hey tao! Shadow! Where are ya?

Shadow bunny: (pop out) huggy!

She jump and hug him then taokaka came down

Zack: there you two are.

Taokaka: hi blue guy!

Makoto:(blush) _he so cute._

Zack: anyway my name is zack

Makoto: a pleasure, hope we meet again soon. (walk off)

Zack: she seem a nice squirrel girl, we should take her to a doctor.

Taokaka: doctor? What's a doctor? (as she remember now) boobie lady!

Zack: who?

Taokaka: let tao get you to taos house so I get boobie lady!

Zack: ok, cuz where the locaiton of the new house they other in is there

Taokaka: but first!

She grab his ultramatrix to hit it as blue flash he became wildcat.

Widlcat: why you make me transformed as wildcat?

Taokaka: want to show kaka clan!

Wildcat: (pick up the unconscious grim reaper)okay! Let's go! Are they're yummy food?

Taokaka: yep! You remember promise?

Wildcat: meow of my word! Lots of money and food! Wildcat got it all and promise to tao and the kaka clan! (eye smile and smile more)

Taokaka: oh that made Tao so happy!

**Timeskip**

Taokaka lead wildcat to her village where there are lots of little kakas everywhere.

Taokaka: every kaka! I brought someone!

Wildcat: hi there! (wave his paw long sleeve at them)

The little kakas kids gather around him.

Little kaka 21 oh wow!

Little kaka 4: a male kaka?

Little kaka 3: he looks cool!

Little kaka 9: lets play!

Wildcat: sure but watch this!(hit his ultraamtrix)

He turn back to zack awe and surprise the little kakas.

Zack: also your friend tao here, I made a promise to her!

Pull out a bag full of money, golds, jewels and diamonds.

Zack: all 90,000,000,000! and also …..

He snap his finger a big bag.

Zack: a lot of food, this combination magic and device of whenever this bag is empty, it will refilled every type of yummy and tasty food you wanted!

Little kakas: OH WOW! THANKS MISTER!

Then all of them hugs him very cutely.

Zack: hahahaha! It's nothing.

Taokaka meow super happily hugging zack as well.

Taokaka: you kept promise! Make tao so happy!

Zack: it's what I do,(she grab his cheeks) tao what you doing?

Taokaka: nothing~.

She then did something then pull his hoodie up and kiss him with there hoodies covering it. Shadow bunny including each of the girls flinch of a disturb and felt angry and jealousy and even Rayoko and nu uncocnious still felt their left hand twitch a bit.

Zack kiss back as she moan and then they break the kiss.

Zack: wow.

Taokaka: wowizowi! that's the first time tao kiss anyone!

Zack: and why put my hoodie up to cover my face?

Taokaka: the kittens!

Zack: oh yeah, good thinking tao, now let take rayoko to your friend. 21 told me she know her and I use my dimensional door to connect her place to my house.

Taokaka: okay!

Shadow bunny:(hug zack) my huggy! and how dare you steal his first kiss you darn cat!

Taokaka: well its my first kiss too, tao claimed blue guy as tao's new boyfriend!

Shadow bunny: I'LL KILL YOU!

Zack: come on you two! We have to go.

**Timeskip**

As they make it to a clinic place.

Zack: this must be it.

As zack knock on the door, it opened to show a tall, young and attractive Asian woman with long black hair tied into a bun, pink eyes, pink lipstick, and large breasts. On top of her hair is a little panda. She wears a stylish Chinese doctor uniform with long white sleeves, a yin and yang brooch ribbon, a red vest, and a skirt dress that exposes her thighs. When in battle, she wears a slightly similar outfit: her hair is tied into a ponytail with the small panta sitting on top with a yin-yang hair accessory at the end of the ponytail. She also wears an unbuttoned red vest that shows her black bra and breasts with separate black sleeves, a long red skirt, black thong and red shoes which are in a Chinese sort of style.

?: oh hello there.

Zack: hi I'm zack orion a.k.a lewamus prime, your friend here tao told me your a doctor,(show the unconscious rayoko) my friend need to be check if she's okay.

?: oh well come in, 21 told me about you and explain a new door here, i'm Litchi Faye Ling.

zack: thank you

For a while he set rayoko at the bed sleeping, while zack play with the kaka kittens , litchi bandaging rayoko and so do zack. 21 and litchi talk while some of the girl hanging around, zack make a duplicate a plan with noel while zack make another one to go with hakulady.

As rayoko having her nightmare of her past but then she begin to wake up.

Rayoko: so where am I?

Little kaka 2: oh boy!

Little kaka 43: she open her eyes!

Little kaka 7: they don't match!

Little kaka 9: wanna play?

Zack while holding his blade, litchi, 21, alexis, shadow bunny and taokaka sitting seeing her awake.

Taokaka: oh! good lady awake again! it's about time!

Zack: hey there rayoko, glad your alright.

Rayoko: hey.

Litchi: I'm going to treat her some more, could you please take everyone outside tao?

Taokaka: got it boobie lady! Come on kitten! everyone follow tao! (walk through the door)

All little kakas: okay! (follow her)

Litchi: (walks up to rayoko) those are cause by a nox nytorcus right?

Zack: you can say that.

Rayoko: who that other lady? (turn at 21)

Zack: android 21 who been helpful and a friend, along the other girls...we got away and deal with the vulture assaulters and lockdown along optimus and ratchet is safe

21: is nice to meet you ms bloodege.

Rayoko: i see (turn litchi) and who the hell you suppose to be?

Litchi: I'm a doctor, my clinic is in orion town.

Zack: hehe is almost sound like my last name, anywho rayoko this here it Litchi Faye Ling and she isna friend of Tao.

As litchi and zack exam the right arm.

Litchi: why aren't you trying to syphon my soul? You heal up munch more quickly when you did.

Zack: i got a suggestion, even I'm immunity but i can transfer of my positive energy and light into it, it take time to heal her but not too long.

Then taokaka came behind litchi fondle her breasts.

Zack: (blush) t-tao!

Taokaka: know why tao call her bobbie lady? You get two guesses!

Zack: I-I see.

21: my word!

Litchi: honestly tao, (push her) that it quite enough of it.

Taokaka: but good lady awake mean she better, and that means it's play time!

Zack:(he stop her to jump at rayoko) she awake tao, but still need to heal up.

Rayoko: hey zack, somehow when I was out cold i felt something disturbing almost wake me up.

21: I felt a disturb too including the rest of the girls.

Litchi: so do I.

Zack: oh...tao was super happy that I did her promise of the money and food for her village, so she kiss me, it was my first kiss as well.

21 and rayoko: WHAT?!

Litchi: what?!

Zack: uh huh.

Taokaka:(jumping happily) NYEP! (hugs him) he is so warm and fuzzy I couldn't let it slip up!

Rayoko: son of...(muttering)

zack: hehehe, oh well but I got a plan that next later...noel will play along of it and my duplicate follow her.

**Meanwhile**

Zack and noel sitting at the bench.

Zack: it sure is nice in here.

Noel: yeah, thank you zack and everything, so what now since lockdown and the R.E. C Still continuing up to no good?

zack: we'll gather the autoboots and soon go there.

**with hazui**

Hazui in her office as coming in is young woman with long red hair and blue eyes. She wears a white cloak with an eagle eye mask to cover her face. hat, a Japanese-style military uniform, and black military boots.

?:(saluted) first lieutenant Tsubaki Yayoi reporting in!

Hazui: so you ready to get to work, the trip was long.

Tsubaki: i'am.

Hazui: well in that case lieutenant I have a top secret mission for you, this job came to the top NOL Command, I guess i'll tell you what are you doing.

Tsubaki: Mam!

Hazui: without further doubt, here it is Jin Kisaragi and Noel Vermillion need to be assassinate and bring lewamus prime.

this surprise Tsubaki as what hazui didn't know as dung give her a corrupted boost controlling her while zack look up.

Zack: _whatever dung,lockdown and their alleis doing, I will stop them, because it's time to roll out !_


End file.
